La seducción de la bruja
by marfry
Summary: Perdí a mi esposa y a mis hijos ahora que tengo una nueva vida junto a mi futura esposa no permitiré que la maldita bruja arruine mi vida de nuevo. Futa Shizuru/ Natsuki Tomo I
1. Chapter 1

Lamento no haber podido darle continuidad a mis otros fics y al blog pero créanme vivir en Venezuela es tan cosotoso qué no te da tiempo para dedicarte a este tipo de cosas esta historia consta de 4 Partes cada parte se compone de un tomo con una serie de capítulos el primer tomo trata de shizNat, los demás tomos será. sorpresa por cierto todo lleva una secuencia así qué traten de no perder el hilo de la idea qué les quiero hacer llegar .

Y perdonenperdonen la falta de ortografía pero no tengo PC ni laptop asi que solo escribo desde mi celular.

En fin... Este Fic está dedicado a TextGril y a todos aquellos escritores y lectores qué dan motivos de inspiración.

advertencia : Alto contenido sexual, vocabulario y Futa Shiz / Nat. +18

La seducción de la bruja

Tomo I

Prólogo

Aveces no podia distinguir el dia de la noche, han transcurrido dias y hasta años en que no le habia tomado ninguna importancia, ya no tenia el sentido, ni el valor de la vida.

Me sentia completamente sola, desde la muerte de mi esposa y mis tres hijos, todo en mi se volvio sin sentido.

Me encerre en mi propia casa tratando de poder adaptarme a la nueva epoca, al nuevo ambiente aunque fuece un imposible.

Mi padre no a dejado de estar al pendiente de mi a pesar de que ya posee mas de 700 años de edad, nunca a dejado de ser una biblia adante, sin embargo gracias a ella y sus famosos estudios e incluyendo sus exitosos experimentos hemos logrado poder salir a luz del dia, sin embargo con las cosas que han ocurrido en mi vida ya todo se a tornado otra historia.

Capítulo I

A oscuras en esta habitación, cuatro paredes silenciosas, un verde oscuro junto a un azul celeste, uno de los tantos colores favoritos de mi difunta esposa...

Recuerdos. ..

Lo único que puedes encontrar aquí.

Que solitario es esto sin ti.

Esto es lo que pasa cada vez que despierto y aunque trate de ignorarlo me levanto, sirvo una copa de vino, es inevitable beber alcohol a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada y al intento de mi primer sorbo, tocan la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Hija mia, hay algo de lo cual necesitamos hablar.-

-Y que es eso de lo cual necesitamos hablar? para ser preciso a las 3 de la mañana.

-Shizuru, esto es importante, no importa la hora pero se debe hablar sin importar estos pequeños detalles y lamento la hora pero las personas involucradas lo valen.

-Suelta sin rodeos- Mi padre es una persona muy tranquila y el tema debe ser extremadamente importante ¿Quienes serán estas personas que han alterado la conducta y pensamientos extraños en mi padre?

-¿Conoces a Kuga? -

Pues claro que conosco a Kuga o mejor a toda la familia. Padre siempre a estado enamorada de Saeko una mujer de unos 38 años de edad, si no me equivoco, esposa de uno de los mejores amigos e inversionista de la mayoría de nuestras empresas. .. uno de los hombres más importantes en este círculo vicioso pero no uno como nosotras. - Por supuesto... conosco toda su familia y toda su historia- decia con todo el sarcasmo.

\- Sabes muy bien que Kuga, ha trabajado con nosotros desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Eso lo tengo claro, más que claro ya que yo fui quien firmó los acuerdos del protocolo para unión de nuevos inversionistas a nivel nacional. Me era obligatorio tener conocimiento de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Kuga, lamentablemente cuando hay dinero de por medio se deben conocer muy bien todas las piezas del ajedrez. Sin embargo esto me comienza a estresar ¿Qué tiene que ver la familia Kuga en todo este problema? -Papá, podrias dejar de dar tantos rodeos y hablar de una ¿Que es lo que pasa con la familia Kuga?

\- Bueno, yo quiero que te cases con la hija de Kuga, asi de simple.

¿Qué ?

-Anda al carajo... - Si es una muy buena reacción - no voy a casarme con una niña de 13 años... sabes muy bien que no deseo unir mi patetica vida a alguien- Es solo una niña por dios, que me podría satifacer alguien que apenas se encuentra en etapa de desarrollo. .. que patético, dirán que soy una pedófila... o peor aun de pederasta. Además deseo estar sola, no tengo intenciones de estar con nadie.

\- Hija mia, sabes muy bien que lo que paso...

Ahora me cambias el tema. me levanto de la cama para tomar el último sorbo de este magnífico vino. .. pero ahora voy por la botella creo que buscaré la forma de embriagarme.

-Se muy bien lo que paso, en ese momento y creeme no deseo recordarlo.

\- Kuga, quiere dar en matrimonio a su unica hija... aun inversionista de Peor categoria.

-Pues ese es problema de ellos no mio y no creo que tampoco sea tuyo.

\- Pues... te equivocas Shizuru. Kuga, tiene buen porcentaje y lamentablemente hace una semana se declaro en quiebra ante los inversionistas, como nos debe una suma alta de dinero, el a otorgado la mano de su hija en matrimonio al mejor postor.

\- Pues que resuelva su problema...

-Shizuru, hablamos de Natsuki, se que aun es una chiquilla de 13 años. Sabes muy bien el aprecio que le tengo.

\- A ¿Natsuki? o a ¿Saeko?

\- Je je je... bueno tu me conoces...

\- No. .. y es mi ultima desicion

\- Shizuru, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. .. vamos date una oportunidad, hija mía. Además es lo único que te pido... sabes muy bien que nunca te he llegado a pedir algo más allá de lo que halla necesitado.

Por qué todo tiene que estar relacionado con el maldito dinero... supongo que no tengo remedio, protegeré a Natsuki aunque le había prometido a mi difunta esposa que ella sería la única en mi vida.

\- Si me caso con Natsuki, ¿Cuales son las reglas del juego? Bueno digo... ¿Cuáles son las condiciones de este matrimonio arreglado?

\- ¿Por qué, siempre matas el momento?

\- ¿Por que, será que detrás de todo arreglo siempre hay alguien quien te pone concondiciones?

\- Bueno Kuga, me ha dicho...

\- Ara, ¿Por qué coño, no vamos al grano de una vez por todas ?

\- ¿Por qué nunca mides tus palabras con tu padre?

\- Al grano ¡AHORA! antes de que me arrepienta.

\- Cuando hay dinero de por medio , se debe asegurar con un heredero ... bueno un bebé tu ya sabes. ..

-Ara, pero Natsuki tiene solo 13 años... no creo que sea buena idea concebir a esa edad. Su cuerpo no toleraria a uno de nuestra especie. .. al menos que ella fuese ...

\- Como nosotras ...

\- Diablos. .. ¿Por qué no te casas tú con ella y a mi me dejas en paz? - de verdad no quiero ser yo quien le arruine la vida de esta forma, Pero si llegase a estar con otro... sólo por intereses tampoco me lo perdonaría, Maldita sea no hay más remedio. Yo te protegeré Natsuki, pero las cosas se arán a mi manera .

\- Por que yo quiero a la madre no a la hija.

\- De acuerdo... acepto

...,...

Ya era de noche... y me sentía completamente extraña, con tanto alcohol entre mis venas y para colmo completamente necesitada.

la última vez que llegué a sentirme de esta forma, fue en aquel tiempo cuando logré hacerle el amor a a mi difunto esposa.

Supongo que la falta de compañía por tanto tiempo o décadas está comenzando a hacerme estragos en el ritmo de vida que hasta ahora e llevado.

Y de sólo imaginar a esta chica, a Natsuki por alguna extraña razón comienzo exitarme.

No lo pensé más y me encamine directo al cuarto de baño, tome una ducha rápida y me aliste, para dar comienzo aun corto paseo nocturno. Ya había transcurrido todo un día encerrada dejando todas las obligaciones a un lado, necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Daba cortos pasos por la fría ciudad, aun no lograba encontrar lo que deseaba. .. saciar mi sed y hambre. ..

Después de tanto caminar subí al buss que me conduciría de regreso a mi hogar. .. no pude encontrar nada que llamara mi atención, sólo pensaba en Natsuki, maldita sea ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? tonta niña.

Después de tanta tortura me encamine hasta el ultimo asiento de ésta... la mejor parte era que no se encontraba ni muy lleno y ni muy vacío, tomé asiento, traté de no pensar cerrando mis ojos para luego tomar un respiro.

El bus se detiene y un grupo de estudiantes lo aborda.

Una chica intenta llamar la atención de su compañera.

\- Ho vamos Natsuki, no es para tanto no te enojes.

-Como quieres qué no me enoje.-

Esa voz. ..

-Vamos cachorra solo fue un punto la materia no va a quedarte por un puto punto.

-Me pasé el maldito fin de semana estudiando y repasando el maldito libro.

-Si ya lo sé de eso me pude dar cuenta.

No había duda era ella.

No pude dejar de observarla, algo en ella invadió todos mis sentidos, haciéndome reaccionar en cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno esta es mi parada Natsuki, nos vemos mañana. No te olvides de llevar el uniforme de deporte para la practica. .. es muy importante no lo olvides. -

-No lo olvidaré Nao, cuídate-

A la final pude ver como ambas se despedían. Mientras la otra chica abandonaba la unidad no perdí tiempo e intenté acercarme a ella lo más qué pude.

Natsuki, aun estaba de pie sujetandose al pasamanos, llevaba uniforme escolar, muy atractivo por cierto.

No me había fijado qué para ser aun una niña en etapa de desarrollo estaba bien dotada no me imagino cuando llegue a tener la mayoría de edad, seguro qué será todo un mujeron... y solo mía ...

Pero qué diablos digo. .. poso mi mano tratando de ocultar mi rostro deteniendo mi andar... debería de estar avergonzada por semejantes palabras antes dichas. ..

Pero no. .. otra vez todos mis sentidos se apoderan de mi, Natsuki está ovulando...

Mis ojos cambian a un color más intenso. .. y mis colmillos comienzan a salir, tenia tiempo qué no me sentía de esta forma por una mujer... necesito calmar mi hambre y Natsuki, mi querida niña era la única qué podía calmar mi ansia.

Ella aun no se percata de mi presencia y me coloco a su espalda, cierro mis ojos y comienzo a olerla no se que tiene qué me embriaga...

Natsuki.

Ella voltea y se da cuenta de mi presencia pero me ignora.

Ara, mi Natsuki no me ignores, mírame. Ve lo qué ahora en adelante seré yo para ti.

Me dirán lo qué sea pero mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo, mi mano suavemente comenzó a acariciar su trasero llegando hasta el final de su falda. Una chica como mi Natsuki no debería de usar una falda tan corta y sexi como esta.

Evité qué las personas curiosas me observaran, no perdí tiempo y comencé pasar mi mano por su cuerpo desde la cintura hasta...

-Vuelves a poner una mano encima de nuevo y no respondo...

-Ara, mi Natsuki no hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva...- Sin más la tome entre mis brazos y me apodere de su cuello, hundiendo mis colmillos de manera brusca en su piel.

Desde ahora Natsuki Kuga, eres mía solo mía ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ante todo mil disculpas por la espera a uno se le va el tiempo hasta para buscar un paquete de arroz y calarse una cola para qué cuando llegues a la caja y te digan qué ya se acabo es un estrés y una perdida de tiempo pero bueno ya esa es otra historia y bueno los qué vivimos en Venezuela sabemos como estamos. .. en fin a lo qué voy. ..

Está historia la estoy dedicando a TextGril como lo había dicho en el CAP anterior para los qué no los hayan leído cordialmente los invito claro el rollo es qué está en inglés pero son muy geniales.

Bueno voy a explicar por qué Shizuru Futa:

En el anime veo a una Shizuru atrevida, decidida a todo por y una Natsuki fría pero capaz de aceptar.

Aquí no es por qué quien es más fuerte la lleva. así qué espero entienda yo solo trato de compartir mi opinión aparte de qué está historia me las e imaginado con imágenes qué e encontrado por Internet donde ella es la futa y Natsuki es solo una chica qué la acepta. .. a mi me gusta así bueno no se a ustedes.

De todas formas aclaro qué si NO te agrada la idea de como va mi fic pues sencillamente no lo leas esto es solo lectura para gente de mente abierta.

Para continuar bueno este CAP es de alto contenido sexual, Futanari y bla bla sin más recuerden qué Mai Hime no me pertenece je je je y menos los otros animes qué también estarán incluidos en este y en los siguientes tomos. ..

Por cierto recuerden qué estoy escribiendo desde un celular así qué disculpen si hay horrores ortográficos je je je

capítulo II

No quería qué fuera una como yo, no aún... así que solo me limité a probar un poco...

Dios qué sangre tan fresca. Tan pura.

La sujete con un poco más de fuerza ya qué comenzaba a sentirse débil y querer salirse de mi agarre .

después de saciar mi sed deslice mi lengua por su cuello pasando por la herida.

-Ara, qué exquisito manjar.-

-Maldita. .. ¿Qué dia... blos me hicistes?- Me pregunto con un tono de debilidad.

-Aún no e hecho nada. Sin embargo la pregunta que deberías hacer es... ¿Qué diablos me vas a hacer ahora? - Mi tono de seducción estaba al 100, tanto así que rose mi miembro erecto por todo su trasero...

"Ho. .. por Dios qué rico." qué sensación tan placentera.

En el bus ya solo quedaban un par de ancianas muy cerca del chofer. Era el momento perfecto para dar inicio.

Ara, supongo qué tendrá qué ser un rapidito. .. mi pequeño amigo no aguantará un minuto más.

Siendo primera vez en una unidad debería de tener un poco más de cuidado.

¿Estará bien si lo hago aquí ?

-¿Deseas gritar verdad? pero no puedes y sabes ¿Porqué mi Natsuki? Porque una parte de ti ... me desea. Pero no tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

Ahora dime Natsuki, ¿Aquí o en mi cama?-

-Eres una maldita como te atreves, soy una menor de edad no... no tienes derecho a abusar de mi de esta manera.-

Veo de reojo que el chofer ya me a puesto el ojo, esto no es bueno tendré que responder a mi propia pregunta.

-Ya que no tengo una respuesta y no me deja otra creo que estaremos más cómodas en mi cama-

Le pedí que por las buenas se dejara guiar, no me gusta ser rustica y menos con una niña que ahora será mi mujer.

bajamos del bus para tomar un taxi, al primero que pasara.

Cualquiera diría que parece un acto de secuestro y violación, quizás tenga algo de cierto pero está son con otras intenciones.

El auto comenzaba a marchar demasiado lento para mi gusto y yo con tanta necesidad.

El rostro de mi Natsuki, se estaba tornando rojo... se veía encantadora con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La tomo del rostro y la hago mirarme a los ojos, que color de ojos tan hermosos, no me había dado de cuenta. .. ella me mira para después solo perder su mirada, y tornarla en lo más oscura y fría.

-Sé que no estás deacuerdo con esto pero créeme es lo mejor.-

-Claro una mente enferma siempre va a pensar en que es lo mejor...-

-Ara, Natsuki te contaré un secreto, el desquiciado de tu padre te a ofrecido al mejor postor, mi padre como representante oficial de la Compañía Fujino, me ha pedido amablemente que tome la propuesta y te despose. Como tal yo no pensaba hacerlo, no quería atarme a nadie. .. pero tampoco podía permitir que te entregaran a quien sabe quien. ..-

Se lo dije y es cierto, no lo iba a permitir.

-No te conozco, eres una desconocida. .. ¿Maldita sea ¿cómo quieres que te crea? además ¿Que demonios eres? me mordiste ¿Lo sabías?

-Ja Ja Ja que irónico en la forma en como lo preguntas-

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de reírte, dime ¿A donde me llevas?-

-Ya te lo dije mi Natsuki, no creo que aya necesidad de repetirlo...- mis palabras se tornan eróticas-Voy a llevarte directo a mi cama y fin de la discución-

Ansiaba caricias... ansiaba sus besos.

No lo evité más y aun estando dentro del auto me importó un comino si el chofer nos veía.

Y mi mano comenzó su recorrido desde su pierna izquierda subiendo lentamente hasta toparme con esta miserable falda tan corta... subo un poco más ... que piel tan suave. ..

-Espera. ..-

Me detiene y toco sus labios. .. nuestro primer beso. .. décadas en que no había dado un beso como este. .. suave, delicado, exquisito... muy embriagador. ..

Se desató el deseo en mí... y aunque ella intentaba alejarme yo metí presión profundizandolo y haciéndolo más intenso. .. ahora exploraba el interior de sus labios, tan embrigadores. .. eso es mi amada Natsuki déjate llevar. .. se mía porque yo ya soy completamente tuya... solo tuya mi Natsuki...

-Déja... me ir. .. por favor-

-No me supliques... te deseo tanto. .. -

-No le diré a nadie solo déjame ir. ..-

-No lo aré Natsuki, no perderé está oportunidad-

Tomo su mano y la coloco por encima de mi pantalón dándole un poco de presión...

-¿Qu. .. qué diablos?

-Ara, ¿te asusta? no le tengas miedo es todo tuyo... -

Su rostro está todo enrojecido y voltea rápidamente tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Ara, tampoco me había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado.

Diablos me sentía tan ansiosa de llegar lo antes posible a mis aposentos...

Estando solas, Natsuki entró a la habitación mientras yo comenzaba a de vestirme, me acerque y tomándola por la cintura pasé mis manos por su trasero apretando los un poco mientras uníamos nuestros labios le dije que quería hacerle el amor, me miraba extrañada... ¿qué? creía que me la iba a violar, no soy tan mala como ven, no niego que tengo miedo de tocarla... nunca había estado con una niña...

Ara, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo, así que tomé la iniciativa y le dije:

-Desnúdate... quiero verte mi Natsuki- entonces se desnudo, lentamente prenda por prenda quedando en ropa intima y mostrándome unos pechos que estaban a medio crecer, pero los observaba de manera gustosa.

-Qué niña tan obediente así me gusta.- la lleve a la cama y me acosté aún lado de ella. Tomé su mano para que acariciara mi pene por encima de mi bóxer femenino, como me quedaba ajustado sentía demasiada presión.

-Vamos no seas tímida tócalo es todo tuyo. -

Voy quedando encima de Natsuki, le sonrío, miro su tierno cuerpo en desarrollo, lo tomo sin condiciones, no sé si por las ganas o por qué no sabe lo qué le espera, le digo que voy a empezar, le quito el brasier dejando al descubierto sus senos en crecimiento, me acerco colocando mi bulto sobre su sexo aun separados por nuestras ropas intimas, lo froto en ella, mi amigo se endurece mas al sentir su sexo tan cerca; culmino con un inocente juego, ahora le mostraré un juego menos inocente, me arrodillo sobre la cama y con mucha ligereza agarro la prenda que lleva y la quito de su cuerpo dejándola desnuda su intimidad virgen para mi.

Le pido a Natsuki que separe sus piernas para que me deje ver lo que me ofrece, el panorama es su virgen cueva cerrada, con unos hermosos labios un poco rojos, verla de cerca me produce una gran calentura, siento como la primera gota de liquido pasa por todo mi pene y cae en mi bóxer mientras me la agarro, toco aquella vulva virgen que se siente tan caliente, paso mis dedos y acaricio sus labios, Natsuki tiembla un poco y sigue manteniéndose en silencio.

Arrodillada, pongo mi boca en su sexo, se la saboreo con mi lengua para calentarla antes del momento, la beso como si fuera su boca, meto mi lengua tocando su pequeño clítoris, lamo sus labios, me aferro a mi amigo consolándola sobre la tela que aun me separa con algunas caricias y apretando me la cabeza mientras le doy todo el gozo con mi boca al sexo de mi querida Natsuki.

Mi eje crecida me incomoda en mi bóxer que esta húmeda por el liquido que he derramado, ella ahora mantiene su rostro tapado con sus delicadas manos quizás siente un poco de vergüenza, abre y cierra sus piernas un poco.

Comienza a mover su cuerpo, tiene su primer orgasmo producido por el gusto que le he dado con mi boca, mientras ella gime, el hecho de verla correrse me calienta a tal punto de estremecerme, mi amigo llora mas liquido que al pasar por el miembro me da ganas de entrar en esa vagina; abandono su sexo mojado, que ahora es mas roja, la cual me arrodillado frente a Natsuki, me saco el bóxer pasándola por debajo de mis piernas, sacando de lo incomodo mi eje y mojada, que tiene ya una buena forma, bueno, tengo una buena extensión para darse el gusto.

Paso mis manos acariciandome el miembro y desde abajo me doy un corto masaje preparándome para la faena, la piel de mi cabeza se rueda sola dejándola descubierta, roja, caliente, babeante de liquido. Al verla, Natsuki, muestra un rostro de sorpresa y asustada, se sienta en la cama.

-Ara, ¿Nunca has visto una?-pregunté curiosa y juguetona.

-No... además tu... es decir... -

-Mejor no digas nada y relájate.-

Quizás nunca vio una tan cerca, y menos así de grande, para no mentirles la tengo normal 15 cms aunque un poco gruesa, le digo que con toda confianza la puede tocar, así qué no lo pienso dos veces y garro una de sus manos y la llevo a mi miembro, lo agarra con un poco de timidez y con nerviosismo me empieza a tocar, sentir sus manos en mi sexo me aumentan las ganas por penetrarla y cuando vuelve a agarrarme por todo el eje, hasta la punta, derramo liquido que cae en su mano, mi amigo palpita mojándose aun mas, hagamos el amor le vuelvo a decir; con mis manos recargo a Natsuki sobre la cama, arrodillada me abalanzo sobre ella hasta juntar nuestros cuerpos, mi eje choca contra su sexo sin entrar en él, vuelto a retomar mi posición alejándome de Natsuki, para tratar de penetrar en su virginidad.

Acerco mi pene hasta su centro que esta húmeda, tomando a mi amigo con mi mano, froto la cabeza en su sexo cerrada, su piel se siente suave, ella abre y cierra las piernas, se mueve al sentir mi miembro rozar entre su vulva; luego, poco a poco trato de meterla, fijo mi eje en el lugar y me abalanzo sobre ella, empujo y no entra ni un poco, Natsuki suelta un pequeño gemido, al estar con una virgen supongo que siempre la primera es difícil, pero Natsuki, es aun más cerrada y seguro sentirá mucho dolor, siento que mi sexo choca con una fuerte pared conozco esa sensación de una vagina virgen, lo hice una vez con mi difunta esposa y sé que debo hacerle más fuerte, pero no quiero causarle mucho dolor a la niña.

Estoy muy caliente, y al sentir que no he podido penetrarla me llena mas de ganas por entrar en ese hueco tan cerrado, observo el sexo de Natsuki, quiero penetrarla, su vulva se abre y se cierra mientras derrama liquido, esta lubricada lista a recibirme, se la acaricio pasando mi mano por sus labios rojos, me masturbo con mi otra mano mientras lo hago, intento algo diferente, flexiono las rodillas de mi Natsuki y le abro un poco más las piernas, ella conserva la posición que le doy, nuevamente me acerco y empujándome contra ella trato de penetrarla, ella vuelve a gemir, el mismo resultado, no logro hacerlo, creo que temo hacerle daño y por eso no lo he logrado. Ya ha pasado largo tiempo desde que comenzamos y no ha pasado nada, mi amigo fluye liquido que cuelga de ella cayendo a la cama que ya debería estar dentro de Natsuki, ella comienza a tocar su sexo que chorrea liquido pasando sus dedos entre sus labios, debe estar muy caliente para hacerlo, no puedo permitir que se dé gusto con sus dedos teniendo a mi amigo tan cerca, desenfrenada por las ganas de hacerle el amor, de meterle mi eje, me olvido del dolor que sentirá, veo las ganas que tiene de recibir y las mías de darle; con la posición que aún conserva, quito sus manos de su sexo y coloco las mías, estoy decida a vencer su virginidad, acaricio sus rojos labios y mis pulgares voy introduciendo entre ellos, Natsuki se mueve, siento estremecerme mientras que liquido sale de mi eje aumentando el hilo que cuelga de ella, abro con mis dedos poco a poco su sexo, dentro de sus labios aparece su comienzo, abro un poco mas dejando algún espacio considerable en donde colocar la cabeza de mi amigo, mientras lo hago, mi Natsuki se mueve dejando salir unos gemidos al explorar dentro de sus labios, veo la avertura, me acerco y trato de encajar mi pene en su centro que ahora está más abierta.

Al moverme el hilo de liquido que me sale, marca una línea sobre la cama, la cabeza roza en su centro , y con algunos movimientos logro que quede en el espacio que con mis dedos he abierto y por primera vez el calor de ella puedo sentirla en mi eje.

Empujando un poco siento como la cabeza encaja dentro, ella se queja de dolor dando un gemido... ignoro sus quejas, suelto los labios que al recogerse cubren casi toda la cabeza de mi amigo, aunque Natsuki se queja, mi respiración aumenta al saber que ahora mi ella será totalmente mía, mi pene será la encargada de atravesar su virginidad, antes de continuar, observo mi sexo comenzando a unirse con el de ella, quiero mantener la imagen en mi mente, la cabeza de mi amigo perdida entre el sexo de Natsuki y abultada por el espacio que ocupa mi eje en ella, luego miro a mi amada, su rostro esta rojo por la calentura, sus pequeños pechos suben y bajan al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, acerco mi rostro hacia el de ella y le doy un beso en su hermosa boca, luego me recuesto a un lado de su cabeza, huelo su cabello, siento su respiración en mi oído y respiro al oído de ella, estoy apoyada en mis rodillas y manos, un poco encorvada por la diferencia en estatura y tratando de no sacar a mi amigo de entre su sexo, adivinando lo que sucederá o tal vez diciéndome que continue.

Natsuki abraza mi cuerpo, sus senos tocan los mios; sin esperar más voy dejando caer la parte inferior de mi cuerpo sobre ella, apretando mi cuerpo con sus manos y piernas mientras comienza a dejar salir unos gemidos unidos con llanto, mi eje va entrando, el calor de Natsuki la abraza por dentro, siento los pliegues en su interior como rozan en mi miembro, su vagina es muy estrecha, siento como mi pene pasa la virginidad haciendo un pequeño y brusco movimiento a dentro.

Ella llora fuertemente dejando escapar algunos gritos y lagrimas que llegan hasta mi rostro, mi sexo entra totalmente, mi amigo roza en el interior estrecho hasta ocupar todo su lugar, recuesto mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, después de aferrarse a mi, ahora al sentirme dentro, ella me suelta la espalda y descansa sus piernas en la cama, estoy encima de Natsuki, siento en mi miembro un calor intenso y derramo dentro de ella unas gotas, mi chica de tan hermoso cabello azulado llora a mi oído, siento mi miembro muy apretada en su interior. Comienzo a penetrarla, lentamente remuevo mi sexo del de ella para volver a meterlo, en los movimiento de vaivén mi eje roza en las paredes de la vagina estrecha.

Unas metidas calientes gozo con mi amigo, Natsuki continua llorando con cada uno de mis movimientos, le digo que se relaje y disfrute, disfruto del sexo de mi ahora amada, al ser tan apretada me da mucho placer, con cada metida y sacada arde mi eje mientras derramo liquido en el camino, me olvido de mi amada y me concentro en mi faena, solo escucho los sollozos de mi Natsuki y sus manos que nuevamente aprietan mi espalda, ella empieza a calentarse, llora y gime a la vez, vuelve a flexionar sus rodillas y comienza a cerrar sus piernas mientras lo hacemos juntas, aunque le duele lo comienza a disfrutar, con este movimiento de Natsuki su vagina aprieta y suelta mi eje, está disfrutando de mis cogidas, de mi amigo, al igual que yo de su tierno sexo, continuamos por unos minutos más, el sudor recorre mi cuerpo... por mi miembro pasan líquidos siento como estoy a punto de correrme, entonces me acuerdo de lo natural que lo hemos hecho a piel con piel, no abandono su vagina, mi intención es empezar mi trabajo de una vez, pretendo correrme dentro de ella, de inmediato eyaculo en su interior, siento a mi amigo votar semen con fuerza que me hace estremecer mientras hago algunos ruidos comunes cuando termino de correrme, mis colmillos comienzan a salir de nuevo por semejante sensación y sientir mi pene un poco inflamada, caliente por lo estrecho de Natsuki, así qué me retiro lentamente tratando de controlar mi respiración, aun puedo sentir el ardor que me produjo la metida, me miro el miembro, todavía tieso, rojo, todo mojado, la cabeza más grande de lo normal, con un poco de liquido rojo sobre él, creo que es sangre, de inmediato miro a Natsuki, aun recostada en la cama, vota sangre de su sexo que aun sigue abierta, llora mientras se toca, tomo mi bóxer que está cerca, la paso por su intimidad que esta inflamada, que comienzan a cerrarse, de entre los cuales brota sangre, aunque no mucha, la tomo en mis brazos levantándola de la cama que esta manchada de nuestros líquidos y de su sangre, le digo que la próxima vez ya no le pasara lo mismo mientras desnudas vamos hacia el baño a tomar una buena ducha.

Horas más tarde. ..

En esta habitación nuevamente a oscuras con una diferencia...

Yo sentada aquí en uno de los sillones de mi habitación mientras qué Natsuki aun estando dormida en mi cama a cierta distancia deleitando mi vista. ..

Ella tan hermosa.

Ella tan inocente.

Bastó solo una noche para qué aquella llama en mi corazón volviera a encender ...

Di otro sorbo a mi copa de vino y mis ojos comenzaban a delinear la textura de su cuerpo, poco a poco por encima de la sábana hasta su espalda donde el resto descubierto era terreno donde nunca me cansaré de explorar.

luego su rostro dormido. ..

Y vuelvo a obsevar sus labios, esos labios qué son mi perdición.

¿Por qué hay tanta tentación y deseo entre ellos?

Besos eróticos.

Francés

Beso directo

Besos palpitantes

Seductores. .. nada más de recordar todo lo ocurrido vuelvo a tener otra vez esa exitacion...

Repaso nuevamente las palabras de mi padre y con molestia cruza por mi mente la imagen del viejo Kuga...

-Ara, tendré qué reunirme con él lo antes posible.-

Terminé mi delite y volví de nuevo a toparme entre las sábanas junto a la niña qué ahora e convertido en mujer.

La abrazo y la acerco más a mí y le susurro al oído -"Mi princesa de hielo, de ahora en adelante eres y seras mi mujer"-


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento mucho qué bueno a varias personas no les haya parecido bueno el CAP 2 pero para mi era necesario hacerlo así si no no voy a poder llegar a donde quiero además esta no será la única escena vendrán más así qué los qué deseen continuar adelante y los qué no no los sigas leyendo y punto de todas formas yo no voy a abandonar el fic. Estén pendiente el siguiente CAP va a estar muy candente. Va a ver una buena cantidad de futa y muy bisarra ^^

basta de platica aquí les dejo este CAP

recuerden qué escribo desde un celular así qué consideren. ..

CAPÍTULO 3

POV NATSUKI

Corrí lo más qué pude sin mirar atrás, estaba 100 por ciento asustada, sin poder dejar de pensar... no tenia idea de por donde iba...

Y lo peor del caso ¿Por qué no puedo recordar lo que pasó?

Por Dios. .. amanecí en una cama con una mujer qué ni siquiera conozco. Apenas vi que estábamos desnudas entre shock, y más aún cuando sentí dolor en mi entre pierna.

¿Qué había hecho?

Como le iba a contar esto a mis padres...

-Ellos van a matarme.- Decía con un mar de lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas ya no lo soportaba más, me sentía destruida.

No se como llegué, pero al estar a una cuadra de casa me detuve.

Respiré profundo, recordé que tengo suerte de que a esta hora no hay nadie en casa.

Decidida entre y subí las escaleras hasta encerrarme en mi habitación... caí en mi cama y me quedé en posición fetal... no dejaba de llorar...

Quería a Saeko, y queria qué me abrazara fuertemente, qué me consolara y me dijera que todo va a estar bien.

No se por cuanto tiempo más lloré, pero al instante caí dormida.

Y el sonido del teléfono de mi habitación me despierta y me hace reaccionar, pero no le presto atención...

Sea quien sea no ha dejado de llamar.

Decido contestar...

Pero no logran salir palabras de mi boca asi que solo me limito a escuchar.

-Natsuki, demonios donde has estado... Estás hay por Dios, di algo...-

Era Nao, mi mejor amiga, como deseaba que ella estuviera aqui.

-Natsuki, tus padres no habían parado de llamarme toda la noche... di algo cachorra...

-Nao... yo...

-Natsuki, ¿qué te pasó? Mejor no me digas nada, quédate donde estás voy para allá- y me colgó la llamada, Nao me conoce mejor que hasta mi propia madre. Pero ¿Qué le diré? Y ¿Qué pensará de mi?

Mientras decido esperar a mi mejor amiga, tomo una ducha, aún siento ese ardor junto con un dolor extraño en mi parte íntima.

Trato de verme en el espejo y ver si hay algún daño físico. Pero no, no hay ningún indicio de forcejeo o algo similar.

Traté de relajarme y entrar a la ducha... tenía que lograr recordar, pero y si no... que importa con tal de que no la vuelva a ver...

-Nadie tiene porqué enterarse.. . Quizás Nao, pero no le diré a mis padres tengo mucho miedo de que se vayan a molestar conmigo.-

Al rato de vuelta a mi cama veo la Tv. Queria colocar un juego en Mi consola, pero no me sentía de ánimos.

Tocan a mi puerta.

Es el ama de llaves.

Pero siento pánico en mi interior.

-Señorita... su amiga está esperándola en la sala. -

Pensé que no había nadie en casa... ella seguro me vio entrar espero no se aya dado cuenta.

-Dile que suba a mi habitación, que no tengo animo de salir.-

Digo aún estando a puerta cerrada, ni si quiera me quiero levantar de la cama.

Rápidamente escuché pasos apresurados... seguro era ella y entra sin tocar... suspiro y trato de relajarme pero antes de que me diga algo comienzo a llorar como una niña tonta y voy hasta ella y la abrazo y Nao me corresponde.

-Ya cachorro... no llores más... se te va a poner fea la cara. -

-Porqué siempre cortas el momento-

-La cursilería no es lo mío, pero ahora dime ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche? Tuve que mentirle a tus padres de que te habías quedado en mi casa a pasar la noche-

Me desago del abrazo y me voy al ventanal de mi cuarto y me quedo dándole la espalda.

-Amanecí con alguien-

-¿Qué tu qué?-

-Nao, me acosté con alguien y no recuerdo nada. Lo único que se... es que apenas me desperté estaba desnuda al lado de una mujer... yo...

-¿Cómo no vas a recordar nada? ¿Lo hicieron?-

-Creo que sí... -

-Natsuki, esto no es cuestión de creer. Lo único que te recomiendo como amiga es que hables con tus padres o por lo menos con Saeko. -

No, no puedo decirle... no puedo llegar y decirle "Saben algo, amanecí con una extraña y saben que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó entra nosotras"

-Mínimo no viviré para contarlo-

-Natsuki, esa mujer quizás abusó de ti. Eso es grave. Dime que por lo menos ¿Recuerdas su rostro o si te dijo su nombre?

-Por favor, te lo pido no se lo digas a nadie y menos a Saeko-

-Pero Nat... -

-Eres mi mejor amiga, confío en ti para guardar este secreto -

-Por cierto segura que fue ¿Una mujer y no un hombre?

-Una... una mujer-

Porqué maldita sea me asalta la duda.

-No pensé que mi mejor amiga fuera lesbiana. -

-No lo soy, no soy nada de eso... solo no se que rayos pasó.-

-Bueno solo espero qué lo hallas disfrutado.

-Era mi... mi primera vez-

-Dejastes de ser una santa y te volviste una diabla. -

-Te puedo romper la boca-

-A vamos me amas y lo sabes, así que ven te daré un abrazo Y te diré que todo va a estar bien-

-Gracias... -

-Por cierto Natsuki, te perdiste la práctica. De todas formas la entrenadora dijo que mañana podías tomar una hora más después de clases. Tienes que entrenar la selección es dentro de 3 meses. -

-Si lo sé, pero aun así no me siento de ánimos-

-Trata de no pensar en lo de ayer y concentrate en lo que más te gusta no te desanimes eres la mejor en esto y lo sabes-

Nao tenía razón, no debía bajar mi autoestima.

Tuve suerte de que mis padres no se dieron cuenta y Nao aya guardado el secreto.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas, e incluso fui seleccionada para las competencias de natación, me encanta nadar, no tuve qué esperar tanto tiempo por ello.

No soy muy dedicada a los estudios pero trato de estar entre las mejores, mantener mi calificación es importante, por que me permite estar dentro del equipo.

Cambiando de tema.

Hace unos días e encontrado a un amigo muy querido actuar muy extraño y hoy me a pedido que lo espere al terminar las clases.

Ya llevo mas de 15 minutos esperándolo en las afueras del instituto.

-Natsuki, perdóname si te hice esperar. -

Hasta que al fin llega

-Ya pensaba largarme-

-Vamos Natsuki, no volverá a pasar-

Ven, es un completo idiota.

Él es Masashi Takeda, un compañero de clases, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un buen amigo. Pero a veces lo veo como un cierto pervertido cuando está cerca de mí. Actúa de manera muy extraña.

-Yo... Natsuki, yo estoy enamorado de ti-

¿Qué dijo?

-Se que no soy muy romántico, o muy descriptivo pero quiero demostrar este sentimiento que siento por ti. Yo te amo Natsuki, se que aun soy un chiquillo pero deseo convertirme en el hombre que pueda estar a tu lado para cuidarte y protegerte.

-Takeda, yo... yo no sé qué decir. -

-Lo único que te pido es que aceptes estos sentimientos. Kuga Natsuki, aceptarías ser... pues ¿Ser mi novia?-

Una parte de mi quería aceptar pero otra muy interna no. No sabía qué responder y comencé a sentirme muy mal, no se si es por la reacción, pero una jaqueca fuerte comenzó a apoderarse de mi.

-Natsuki, te encuentras bien, estás muy pálida, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Llevé mi mano a mi rostro todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-De verdad te lo agradecería, Nao es quien siempre me acompaña a casa desde hace un tiempo, pero como tuve que esperarte...-

-Entonces este humilde caballero llevará a su princesa a su hogar-

-Creí haber escuchado que eras nada romántico-

-Natsuki, es por que tu me haces ser y sentir así.-

Y sin más, Takeda se acercó a mi y posó sus labios para ser sellados en nuestro primer beso...

Hasta que una voz cruzó por mi mente...

"Mi princesa de hielo, de ahora en adelante eres y seras mi mujer"

Haciéndome reaccionar.

Me alejé bruscamente de él, mirándome aterrado por mi reacción. No lo pude soportar y corrí de nuevo hasta donde mi cuerpo podía resistir.

...

...

...

POV SHIZURU

-¿Porqué pospones tanto una simple reunión con kuga?-

-No la pospongo solo le doy el tiempo que le corresponde-

-¿Tiempo? Mientras tú pierdes el tiempo, kuga se te adelanta y se la... -

-¿Ofrece a otro? ¿Irónico no?-

-Solo quiero que por esta vez hagas bien las cosas, así que no me hables de tiempo-

-Eso intento-

-De todas formas hoy tengo reunión con él, veré que podemos hablar.-

Aproximadamente, hace dos semanas que no e sabido nada de mi Natsuki, no e querido molestarla y menos hacerla incomodar.

Se que estuvo mal, pero no lo pude evitar fue su culpa. Como es posible que señoritas en esta época vistan de esa forma Uniformes tan sexis y muy provocativas.

Ara, pero estoy tan ansiosa llena de tantas ganas de volverla a ver, de volverla a sentir.

Creo que este tiempo que le e dado a sido más que suficiente, si le doy más correría grave peligro la vida de mi mujer y la de mi hijo aún no nacido.

-Espera padre, quizás... quizás yo pueda asistir a la reunión en tu lugar. -

-Solo no vayas a meter la pata, pero ¿Que te a hecho cambiar de parecer?

-Ara, pues digamos que me e probado el plato principal y sin queja alguna. -

-¿Qué tú qué?

-No voy a entrar en detalles pero algo si te puedo decir, creo que cupido me a flechado.

De todas formas, tu que eres mi padre conoces todos mis actos y sabes muy bien como soy, así que no te preocupes me aré responsable. -

-Pues se te agradece, Natsuki es una excelente chica-

Si losé, dígame yo que ya me la e probado. Es excelente en todos los sentidos.

Ara, solo de recordarme lo me exita.

Sin que mi padre se diera cuenta paso mi mano por mi entre pierna, una excitación como está sin mi Natsuki no es nada agradable.

En fin estoy decidida a pedir la mano el día de hoy de mi princesa de hielo.

...

...

...

POV NATSUKI

Estaba en la sala recostada en el sofá, mientras mamá me hablaba desde la cocina, no le prestaba atención, les contaré qué hace mas de 3 meses tuvimos qué mudarnos a esta casa tan pequeña, Saeko dice qué fue porque Papá perdió mucho dinero en el cacino, a él le encanta apostar, jugar a las cartas y esas cosas. Es decir le gusta derrochar el dinero y debido a eso parece qué quedo endeudado hasta con las personas de su trabajo.

Mientras Saeko prepara el almuerzo

Esa voz la vuelvo a escuchar una y otra vez.

-Tengo miedo, miedo de volvermela a encontrar-

-¿Miedo? ¿Natsuki, todo en orden?

Era Saeko, me había escuchado.

Lo peor de todo es que un escalofrio se apoderó de mi, haciéndome temblar y para colmo me estaba sintiendo mal otra vez.

-¿Natsuki, te sientes bien?-

Por favor mamá, no te acerques, no me toques.

No me odies...

Yo solo quería llorar otra vez, pero ella se me adelanto y me tomó entre sus brazos para abrabrazarme.

-O mi niña te esfuerzas demasiado en los estudios.-

Nos separamos y ella toma mi rostro para verme mejor. Yo solo desvío mi mirada, no soy muy buena ocultandole las cosas a Saeko.

-Ve a tu habitación y descansa un rato, esta noche tenemos una invitada para la cena, creo qué es socia de tu padre. Bueno ve y descansa-

Me dice para luego posar un beso en mi frente.

-Pero. ..-

-Nada de peros, es una orden-

Al momento de estar de pie e irme a mi habitación un mareo me invade, mamá se da cuenta y me sostiene.

-Ey. .. ¿Tan grave estás? ni que estuvieras embarazada. -

Me separé de ella bruscamente.

-Ey. .. solo bromeaba Natsuki, ni qué fuera cierto. ..-

Yo la miro aun sin poder reaccionar, no dejaba de mirarme.

-O por Dios. ..-


	4. Chapter 4

Lastima q hayan personas q no les agrade el fic yo se los dije si no les gusta no lo lean nadie está obligado a leerlo, además tampoco lo voy a abandonar este fic es muy largo y estoy muy animada de continuarlo asi qué no me aplaquen.

Bueno veamos... este CAP me costo un montón escribirlo pero ya está y espero sea del agrado de los demás... lo bueno es que Shizuru se dará su banquete je je je

Bueno vuelvo y les repito que sigo escribiendo desde un celular asi q perdonen por los horrores ortográficos.

Mai Hime no me pertenece solo los tomé prestados para una buena historia je je je

Futanari +18

Capítulo 4

Pov Shizuru

Ahora estoy alistándome para la cena de esta noche, el papá de mi Natsuki, me a invitado de lo mas generosamente por no hacer acto de presencia en la reunión de hoy, este viejo se las trae.

Termino de verme al espejo, todo debe estar en orden... veamos: un jeans ajustado color negro, aunque no tanto para darle un poco de libertad a mi amigo, una blusa manga larga, con un escote para darse el gusto y unos zapatos de tacón alto tipo aguja color negro. Cabello suelto, un poco de maquillaje y un toque de perfume.

-Vaya ¿Algún evento en especial?

Era mi padre, me había sorprendido, casi arruino mi maquillaje y el labial casi pasa al otro lado de mi rostro.

-Lo siento hija, je je je no fue mi intención asustarte-

-Sabes que primero se toca la puerta antes de entrar, pero en fin tu nunca cambias... -

-Bueno hagamos a un lado el tema y cuéntame.-

-Adivina... -

-No soy buena adivinando-

-Te cuento que Kuga, no se presentó a la reunión pero me llamó para ofrecer disculpas e invitarme a una cena en su casa con su familia esta noche-

-Eso es una buena noticia, se que él te aceptará y Natsuki también. En la oficina te dejé los informes de estados de cuentas, financiamientos y otras cosas con saldos negativos... bueno hay vas a ver los números rojos de Kuga-

-Ara, ara no sabía que el pobre hombre nos debiera hasta el alma-

-A ¿Ya lo leíste?-

-Solo una ojeada, los llevaré conmigo a la cena, debo buscar la forma de qué Natsuki sea solo mía. Además me enteré de que Kuga, ofreció la mano de mi Natsuki al viejo de Kanzaki-

-¿El papá de Reito?

-El papá de mi mejor amigo, un viejo que apenas pisa los 70, como su esposa falleció hace mas de 20 años se siente solitario y ahora anda en busca de compañía.-

-Ya veo aunque mejor no hablemos de edades... nosotras somos más viejas que el pobre hombre, je je je sin embargo ya veo por qué está aceptando la proposición.-

-Bueno el viejo tiene dinero, una buena suma de dinero a la cual aún no se compara ni con la cuarta parte de nosotras.-

-Impresionante Shizuru, me dejas sin palabras, manejas mas conocimientos e información que yo que soy tu padre. -

-Te lo debo a ti, por cierto Papá... yo aun no sé como deshacerme del hechizo-

-¿Temes hacerle daño a Natsuki?-

-No pude controlarme-

-Shizuru, ¿Qué hicistes?

-Abusé de Natsuki, me la encontré de casualidad de camino a casa en un bus... hace unas semanas-

-No te preocupes, vamos a encontrar la forma de romper el hechizo.-

-Eso es todo lo que me dirás.-

-Crees que voy a molestarme... pues te diré que debería, pero Shizuru nosotras sabemos que tu comportamiento, tu forma de actuar no es culpa tuya, sino de esa maldita bruja, por lo menos dime que no hubo daño físicamente?-

-Jamás levantaría una mano en contra de mi Natsuki, ella me gusta... es solo que no debí propasarme... -

-¿Usastes preservativos?

-No, no lo usé, en realidad lo ice con la intención de adelantar parte del trato. Además la quiero para mí.-

-Sabes lo que dices Shizuru... Natsuki podría estar...-

-¿Embarazada? Losé

-Y tan tranquila estás.-

-No, no lo estoy por eso e decidido que mi Natsuki no pasa de esta noche... de que sea una como nosotras...-

Le termino de decir, mientras tomo mi bolso, mi chaqueta de cuero y me dispongo a darle un beso en la frente a mi padre.

-Qué descanses, le enviaré saludos a Saeko de tu parte. - le decía con un tono de sarcasmo.

De esta noche no pasas Natsuki...

...

...

Pov Natsuki

-Bien, ahora si podemos hablar-

-Yo no sé qué está pasándome.- Los nervios me estaban matando.

Y era la verdad. .. no se qué rayos me pasa.

Yo recuerdo qué era una mujer, será qué había otra persona.

No, no pienses idioteces.

-De eso nos vamos a encargar en un momento-

En eso veo como entra Mika, ella es el ama de llaves se encarga de absolutamente todos los que haceres de la casa, es la mano derecha de mamá y una buena amiga, mientras Saeko y yo nos ocupamos de la cocina.

-Disculpe la interrupción Saeko sama, aquí le traje lo que me pidió.-

Veía como le entregaba una caja "Prueba de embarazo" ¿Qué... ? ¿Qué carajos?

-Mamá... -

-Se que estás asustada Natsuki, pero no más que yo. Así qué necesitamos estar seguras de que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ahora ve y hastela, date prisa ya no falta mucho para la cena y no queremos que tu padre sospeche.-

Mis manos tiemblan al tomar la dichosa caja... por favor díganme que esto es una maldita pesadilla.

Me fui al baño. Mientras Saeko y Mika aun no dejaban de seguirme con la mirada.

Y aquí estoy haciendo uso de esta cosa.

¿Porqué a mí?¿Porqué yo?

Después de haber seguido las intrucciones me dispuse a esperar.

Y me preguntaba ¿Qué pasaría si diera positivo?

-¿Natsuki?- Me llaman.

Miro mis manos

Maldita sea, era una mujer... ¿Porqué demonios tiene qué ser positivo?

Caí de rodillas y me abracé a mi misma, nuevamente había empezado a llorar como una niña tonta.

Y ¿Cómo iba a actuar? si solo tengo 13 años, no juego con muñecas, pero si me encantan los video juegos. Los deportes me fascinan y pasármela en Internet ni se diga.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué dirá Papá?

Saeko no lo pensó dos veces, entró me vio arrodillada y me abrazó, tratando de consolarme.

Me separé de ella y le entregué la prueba en sus manos... era positivo, lo qué tanto temía.

-Perdone de nuevo Saeko-sama pero la visita está esperando en la sala con Souta-sama.-

Decía Mika, interrupiendonos.

Mamá se levanta, arregla un poco su ropa mirándose al espejo, suspira y me dice:

-No le digas nada a tu padre de esto lo confirmaremos mañana a primera hora con una prueba de sangre. Esto igual va para ti Mika-san, ni una sola palabra. -

-Saeko-sama, no diré ni una palabra, sabe muy bien qué puede confiar en mi-

-Losé Mika-san, eres mi mano derecha cuando estoy y no estoy en casa, iré a atender la visita, no queremos que Souta se moleste.

Natsuki, hablaremos de esto después de la cena. ..-

Me mantenía en silencio. Miré de nuevo aquél signo positivo qué había cambiado drásticamente mi vida.

Me levanté, lavé mi rostro y aunque tuviera cara pocos amigos debía ser otra delante de mi padre, no quería hacerlo enojar. Tomo mi tiempo antes de pasar por la sala y luego ayudar a Saeko en la cocina.

Para mi sorpresa aquella mujer estaba hay. .. sentada, una mujer mayor a la cual no le calculaba más de 30. Esa mujer era con la qué había amanecido en aquella cama. Y estaba aquí frente a mí.

Papá se me acercó y me pidió qué me amablemente me presentara, qué ella era una persona muy importante en el trabajo o eso entendí.

Le hice caso, no por ser cortés sino porque tenía curiosidad de saber quien era, de como habíamos terminadó completamente desnudas y no solo eso yo quería saber quien era responsable de este bebé qué a pesar de todo no tiene la culpa de lo qué haya pasado.

-Creo habernos visto antes- Le digo.

-Ara, perdóname la última vez qué nos vimos no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Shizuru Fujino, para servir.-

Ella tomó mi mano y le dio un suave beso, cosa qué me dejo fuera de órbita ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Qué se cree?

-Natsuki Kuga- Dije a regañadientes

-Ara, jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos-

Que confianza la de esta mujer.

-Como ya le e dicho Fujino-sama, Natsuki es mi única hija, algo predecible... -

-No se preocupe es de entenderse-

En ese momento mamá sirve un poco de té y aprovecho para retirarme fingiendo qué voy por agua. Quería estar sola.

Pov Shizuru

Había tenido un mal pensamiento, sin embargo la idea de observar a mi Natsuki del otro lado se apoderó de mí. En ese momento sentí un gran vacío en el estómago mi conciencia decía que no lo hiciera, pero mi deseo era mayor y así lo hice, para que sus padres no notaran mis miradas traté de verla en el momento justo... Dios tengo demasiada ansiedad.

Natsuki, pidió ausentarse para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, no pude evitarlo era el momento perfecto.

-Ara, si me disculpan me gustaría hablar de un asunto con su hija, claro si ustedes me lo permiten.-

Saeko, me miró de una forma muy extraña, veo que es una mujer muy desconfiada. Ella iba a decir algo pero su esposo la interrumpe.

-Claro Fujino-sama, tómese el tiempo que necesite. -

Vaya este hombre será fácil . Me pregunto cuanto le habrá ofrecido el viejo Kanzaki por mi Natsuki.

-Si me disculpan-

No perdí tiempo, me levanté y me dirigí a donde supuestamente debería estar la cocina. Y no me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla.

Estaba el ama de llaves, Mika-san aun en lo suyo, cordialmente le pedí qué nos dejara a solas, lo qué tenía planeado no ameritaba espectadores.

Y entonces e aqui mi princesa de hielo con cara de pocos amigos. Una mirada fría y perdida.

Volví a contemplar detalladamente a mi amada, no cabe duda de qué mi Natsuki tiene buenos gustos por la ropa y eso me encanta.

Mientras me le acercaba también pude ver qué ella estaba algo pálida.

-¿Qué quiere? No tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar con usted -

-Ara, mi Natsuki siempre a la defensiva.

-No soy nada suyo... un momento usted... -

Ella llevó su mano a su rostro, tratando de ocultarlo.

-Ahora lo recuerdo... lo recuerdo todo. Tú... tu fuistes quien abusó de mí.-

Me di cuenta de qué ella había recordado todo, así qué rápidamente la tomé entre mis brazos y la acorrale contra la pared aun lado de la nevera, era perfecto nadie notaría nada.

-Ara, mi Natsuki, ahora es mejor qué por ningún motivo levantes la voz, prometo explicarte todo, aclarar todas tus dudas pero ahora no. -

-Maldita me violaste, debería decirle a mis padres y llamar a la policía. -

-No creo qué sea buena idea, tu padre no se encuentra en una buena posición económica, es algo qué también después te lo explicaré... además recuerdo ya habértelo contado-

Tomé sus manos con un pequeño forcejeo y las llevé por encima de su cabeza.

-Ara, mi Natsuki se hace la difícil. -

Puse mis labios en su cuello dando pequeños besos, necesitaba asegurar la existencia de mi hijo aun no nacido.

Encontré su pulso, y enterré mis colmillos atravezando su piel, aun no puedo dejar de negar que la sangre de mi amada es exquisita.

Tan pura, tan inocente.

Al contacto mis colmillos le proporcionan una extraña sustancia, mi Natsuki a quedado infectada. Cantidades de imágenes de mi princesa vinieron a mi mente y una de ellas fue suficiente para saber qué ella está esperando un hijo mió, pude sentirlo, es tan evidente qué me hace sentir muy feliz. Me retiro y le digo qué ahora es una como nosotras.

Suelto poco a poco sus manos, y ella las lleva a su cuello, una pequeña herida qué nadie verá, solo nosotras.

Nos observarmos y ella me mira con cierto desprecio.

Le sonrío y no puedo evitar este nuevo sentimiento qué me alberga. Me estoy enamorando cada día más de ella.

Natsuki empieza a relajarse y la tomo de la cintura, lo bueno de esto es qué puedo domar a está fiera las veces qué yo quiera.

Mis ojos se fueron en dirección hacia abajo, otra vez, otra falda a la cual no le había quitado la vista desde qué llegue a está casa.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la deslice hasta mi cintura, acariciandola hasta su tracero. Lo apreté suavemente, nos observamos una vez más para luego juntar nuestros labios.

Un beso suave qué se volvía intenso, lleno de ganas, de deseo, de pasión... tanto qué todos mis sentidos se encontraban al 100. Mi amigo reaccionaba por su cuenta, adolorido de tanta presión y en busca de consuelo.

No pude más, me separé de ella inclinandome para arrebatar aquella prenda que inocentemente se encontraba debajo de su falda.

Se la dí a mi Natsuki para qué la tuviera en sus manos. Dejando al descubierto todo su sexo. .. al verla me excite mucho y comencé a masturbarme por ensima de mi pantalón.

Si apenas no habíamos comenzado con la cena yo me iba a dar un verdadero banquete.

Ansiaba explorar su cuerpo nuevamente, pero estaba invadida de tanto deseo y limitada en muchos aspectos.

-Abre las piernas- le pedí mientras veía su hermoso sexo, sus labios menores rosados, ansiaba penetrarla y venirme en ella.

Me quedé un corto tiempo observándola y deleitándome con el espectáculo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me preguntó entre algunos balbuceos.

Volví a mirarla, estaba pálida como un papel y cierto sonrojo, pude ver qué se sentía avergonzada.

-Alguien puede entrar-

-Bueno pedí un tiempo a solas con mi Natsuki, quizás si habláramos menos terminaríamos más rápido y no levantariamos sospechas-

-¿De verdad?-. Atinó a responder mientras intentaba acomodar su ropa. La agarré fuertemente y la besé, ella apretó los labios, pero poco a poco fue cediendo hasta corresponderme. No se como controlé un orgasmo en ese momento, la solté y fui a asegurar la puerta de la cocina.

-Ara, no te haré nada malo- le dije y comencé a besarla de nuevo. Ella ya no era virgen pero deseaba hacerla mía siempre, eso me aumentaba aun más las ganas de darle.

-Únicamente te besaré aquí abajo- le dije, para tranquilizarla con lo cual ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Comencé a besarle tiernamente las piernas como cualquier amante enamorado y no lo niego que así actualmente me sentía. En ese entonces me llegaban los recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro, de nuestra primera vez juntas. En ese momento llegó mi cara a su sexo, su olor a hembra me hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza, abrí tiernamente sus labios la olí y la palpé con mis dedos dejando que todos mis sentidos la disfrutaran, luego la lamí concentrándome en su pequeño clítoris, aceleré el ritmo de mi lengua provocándole un gran orgasmo. Escuché pequeños gemidos de satisfacción en ella, y Natsuki intentó safarse, pero yo seguí lamiendo haciéndola entrar en calor otra vez. Como pude, me desabroche mi jeans e incluso hasta baje mi cierre y ella me pedía qué por favor no la penetrara, yo para ese entonces había decidido que sería mía y no voy a perder esta oportunidad.

-Ara, únicamente te sobaré un poco con la cabeza de mi amigo-, Menti, pero una mentira no hace daño, a lo cual ella accedió.

Allí comenzamos un rico juego de masturbación de ella con mi pene, ahí aproveché para dejar al descubierto sus hermosos senos. Le propuse que hiciéramos el amor de mentira, que yo se la sobaba por encima a lo cual también accedió. Ya había completado mi trampa. Estando en ese roce dirigí mi pene, que por cierto, bastante erecto y babeante a su apretado orificio que estaba empapado en labia femenina. Ella trató de rechazarme, pero ya tenía un cuarto de mi eje adentro, tomé una de sus piernas y la alcé un poco más arriba de mi cintura, le puse sus piernas contra mi pecho y procedí a dar inicio a mi faena.

-Eres mía Natsuki, solo mía-, le decía mientras la penetraba más, a lo cual ella cedió por completo.

No tengo conciencia de cuanto tiempo estuve dándole, pero el hacerlo con ella era un placer indescriptible, confieso que me le vine dentro, llenándola de mis jugos y además porque ella no quería soltarme.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la tardanza mi pequeña Natsuki se me había enfermado. .. pero ya está mucho mejor ^^ con un poco de tos pero hay vamos.

Bueno quería publicar el capítulo ayer pero como me toco trabajar lo olvidé me disculpo por eso y en la noche me quedé dormida je je je.

de verdad estoy completamente agradecida por el apoyo y la paciencia. si es verdad siempre van a ver comentarios buenos y malos pero pa lante... está historia continúa solo les pido paciencia en cuanto a la publicación...

bien voy a pasar un dato o mejor dicho como un adelanto a está loca idea de fic.

Les cuento. .. este bebé tiene que nacer. .. es alguien muy importante para este tomo y para el tomo 3 que vendrá. Es un personaje que adoro y que tengo su imagen en mi celular de papel tapi *.*

Bueno hasta hay les dejo el adelanto. ..

Pronto va a aparecer la villana de la historia así que estén pendientes por que cuando aparezca sabrán lo que ocurrió hace mucho muchos años atrás cuando murió la esposa e hijas de Shizuru. Ahora ¿Quien era la mujer de Shizuru en esa epoca?

En fin no los distraigo más asi que a leer. se me cuidan por qué yo me voy a dormir otra vez.

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen

Recuerden que hay diferencia de edad. (Por si acaso para los dramáticos) ;-)

Capítulo V

La había hecho mía una vez más. Mi Natsuki, tiene una esencia a mujer, tiene algo que me embriaga y me exita, es toda una hembra a pesar de su corta edad.

Unos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos que me atrapan, no lo puedo evitar estoy enamorada de mi Natsuki. No puedo esperar el día en que la convierta en mi esposa. -Quizás no es la mejor confesión de amor qué te pueda dar, o el mejor lugar... pero tú Natsuki Kuga, tu me gustas. ..-

-Yo no sé que decir...- Responde desviando su mirada.

-No digas nada mi Natsuki, se que no me conoces pero yo si, yo sé todo de ti.-

-Pero yo. .. dime ¿Qué eres? Me mordistes... - Dice llevando su mano al cuello nuevamente, donde hasta no hace poco era una chica normal, común y corriente.

-Todo tiene una explicación pero será después, tengo una charla pendiente con tu padre... pero antes escúchame... se que estás esperando un hijo mío, porque lo acabo de comprobar, el hecho de que te haya mordido es para que tu y el bebé puedan sobrevivir.

Soy portadora de una extraña enfermedad o un virus como lo quieras llamar, al igual que mi padre. .. no somos vampiros como vulgarmente se cuentan en historias de terror, pero si algo similar.

-Para mi si lo pareces-

-Ara, mi Natsuki no lo mal interpretes. No me compares con Drácula, que él es otra historia. Para terminar está conversación necesito que tomes estas pastillas, son 7, una para cada día.

-¿Qué es?-

-Te ayudará a salir durante el día, son solo las únicas, no necesitarás más después de eso.

Cuando vivas conmigo te enseñaré y explicaré muchas cosas. Yo me voy a hacer responsable de ti y de nuestro hijo. Ara mi Natsuki, no creo que sea buena idea que les digas a tus padres de esta extraña enfermedad, no sabemos como van a reaccionar.-

-Yo no quería esto-

-Losé pero con el tiempo te adaptaras a ello. Saldré primero-

Ya me había arreglado, lástima que haya arruinado un poco el maquillaje, pero ha valido la pena, me coloqué de nuevo mis zapatos ya que con lo ocurrido no podía usarlos por nuestra diferencia de estatura.

Me dirijo a la sala donde antes me encontraba y que ahora veo a Saeko, como con cara de preocupación. En cambio Souta parece tener una de no se qué, así que no me pregunten.

-Ara, no sabía que tenían una hija tan encantadora-

-Espero que le haya sido de su agrado. No sabían que se conocían, deben de haber tenido mucho de que hablar. - Me dice el padre de mi amada y si supiera que ahora es que nos falta.

-Que les parece si me ocupo con Natsuki con la cena mientras ustedes conversan, les avisaré apenas esté lista. - Saeko, no quiso quedarse con nosotros en la conversación, parece que no le agrado. ..

-Estoy muy agradesida Saeko-san, Souta-san y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que no pudieron ser tratados el día de hoy en la oficina. - Muy bien ahora veamos la cara que pondrá. -Ara, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. - Decía mientras sacaba de mi maletín los documentos que me había dado mi padre o mejor dicho la lista negra de números rojos de Kuga Souta, -Mi padre me a contado que usted, actualmente no se encuentra en una buena posición económica, recuerde que usted firmó acuerdos donde se compromete a la cancelación del 20% de las acciones.- Le otorgue una copia de los mismos, para que lo tenga de lindo recuerdo.

-Yo de verdad se mi compromiso, pero ahora estoy pasando por un mal momento como podrá ver. - ¿Nervioso? mejor no demos tanta vuelta al asunto.

-Vamos a ser claros, e ir directo al grano. Usted está ofreciendo la mano de su hija en matrimonio a Kanzaki-san ¿Cierto?-

-¿Quién le dijo?-

-Le recuerdo que soy Viceprecidente de la Compañía e hija del jefe, pero estoy aquí por otro motivo.-

-No entiendo-

-Ara, ¿Porqué en vez de ofrecer la mano de su hija a Kanzaki-san, no me la ofrece a mi? -

-¿De que rayos habla? Usted es una mujer -

-Y ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Debe haber un heredero de sangre entre ambas familia, es lo único que pido-

-Bueno por eso no debería haber problema, su hija actualmente está esperando un hijo mío, así que no veo impedimento para poder firmar acuerdos, además su familia resultará beneficiada en esto. -

-¿De que mierdas, está hablando?-

-Ara, Kuga-san no es necesario las palabras o terminos mayores, Natsuki es muy importante para mi, lo que le ofrezco no se compara con lo que ella vale. Le daré un punto, su deuda jamás habrá existido.-

-Usted no entiende. .. no me importa su oferta, mi hija se casará con un hombre, no con usted. Además cree que soy idiota como para creer que ella está esperando un hijo suyo. En que mente enferma cabe que una niña de 13 años deba estarlo. -

Este hombre me había dejado sin palabras, no pensé que fuera un completo machista.

-Ara, pero prefiere entregársela a un viejo con más de ¿70 años?- Que irónico.

-Ella será el pago de mis deudas con ustedes, pero Natsuki no se casará con usted y es mi ultima palabra-

No me había dado cuenta de que Natsuki y Saeko estaban escuchando nuestra conversación.

-¿Cómo te atreves? no soy un objeto para que lo vendas como si no importara nada, soy tu hija-

El ambiente se tornó demasiado intenso y Saeko me miraba como con ganas de matarme.

-¿Eso es cierto Souta? - Pregunta ella.

-Es una desicion que ya está tomada y punto. En cambio usted-Señalandome- Largo de mi casa que me importa una mierda la deuda que de igual forma se le será cancelada. -

-Papá estoy... embarazada y este bebé que estoy esperando es de ella-

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, pensé que él iría en contra mía y que nos daríamos una buena tunda, pero no. Como si nada intentó lastimar a mi amada y gracias a mis instintos me intrepuce y recibí la más dolorosa cachetada que se hayan podido imaginar que hasta el labio se me rompió.

Lo miré con desprecio y le dije que jamás se atreviera a ponerle un dedo a mi Natsuki, que si quería podía hacerlo conmigo las veces que quisiera pero a ella no la tocaría.

-Dime, que no estás embarazada de esta mujer-y volvió a señalarme, ara nadie le a dicho a este hombre que es de mala educación estar señalando a las personas.- Y tú... ni que tuvieras un pene para que esto ocurra-

Un fuerte sonrojo vino a mi rostro e inconscientemente tapé a mi mejor amigo con mis manos. .. ara, no vayan a pensar que es por pena sino por que hay que protegelo.

-Maldito fenómeno como te atreves, largo de mi casa ahora. -

Ara, no le parto la cara a este hombre por respeto a Natsuki y a su madre, pero jamás me había sentido tan ofendida como ahora.

-Natsuki, eso es cierto, ella. .. ¿Es la responsable?- Pregunta Saeko.

-Si, es ella-

-Largo de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía y la denuncie...-Y vuelve otra vez a señalarme.

Su mirada era de un completo odio, no lo niego ya ambos nos sentíamos de la misma forma. Por mi parte no quiero cometer una locura así que aré caso a mis instintos y me marcharé. Ya pensaré en algo.

-Saeko-san soy una persona responsable de mis actos, así que mejor piense en mi propuesta. Solo recuerde que no daré mi brazo a torcer y mantengo en pie mi palabra. - Ahora me dirijo a mi Natsuki, no cabe duda de que la madre de mi hijo aun no nacido es exquisitamente hermosa.- Ara, mi Natsuki cuídate mucho, estaré al pendiente de ti.-

Me importó un comino que me vieran sus padres, así que la tomé de sorpresa plantandole un tierno beso en sus labios... dejando a mis amargados suegros sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

-Ara, que creían que me iría sin despedirme de mi novia-

-Será mejor que se retire Fujino-san- Me pide amablemente tratando de controlar a su esposo.

No dije ni una palabra más y mi Natsuki tampoco dijo nada. .. todo se tornó un silencio entre nosotras. No lo soporté más y me fui.

No voy a permitir que este hombre me aleje, yo voy a protegerla y a estar junto a ella.

Hace mucho tiempo perdí a mi esposa y a mis tres hijas por no poder protegerlas. Todo se me escapó de mis manos en el momento de que esa maldita bruja se me cruzó en el camino.

No puedo permitir que me vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

POV Natsuki

Ella se había ido y lo peor del caso es que decía la verdad. Papá prácticamente me ha vendido como si fuera un objeto. No conozco a la persona con quien en realidad él hizo el trato. Pero por Dios, de pensar e imaginar de estar atada a esa persona, no lo voy a poder soportar.

-Desaste de esa cosa, que de seguro será como ella una abominación, un monstruo.-

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, el me estaba pidiendo que lo ¡Abortara!

Hace un momento me sentía molesta, llena de rabia por la desicion de él, pero ahora siento tanto miedo... este bebé no tiene la culpa.

-Estás demente Souta- Dijo Saeko, colocándose en frente de mí.-Es una niña, si tu le pides que haga eso ella podría morir. ¿Es que acaso quieres eso?-

-No me importa si mi hija se muere, no voy a permitir que ese engendro nazca. -

-Pa... Papá- las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mi rostro y en este momento no se porqué deseaba que ella estuviera aquí para que me protegiera como lo había hecho hace un momento antes de irse.

Me armé de valor y le dije que no aria eso. Y le repetí. -No lo aré papá-

-Entonces no eres mi hija, no eres una Kuga, no eres nada-

-Como te atreves a decirle esas cosas, por Dios Souta, tanto te importa el maldito dinero que nuestra propia hija que nos necesita ahora más que nunca, por favor no digas más cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir.-

-Ella no me necesita, no necesita nada de mi. ..-

-Me voy. .. me voy de aquí-

-El único lugar al que tú iras es a tu habitación a descansar, tu padre no está pensando de manera razonable-

-Lárgate de esta casa-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y miré a mamá -Perdóname -

Salí de hay sin mirar a tras, no me importó que estuviera lloviendo solo quería correr y borrar de mi mente lo que había dicho Papá, quería creer que era una mentira que solo había contado por estar molesto... que todo era una pesadilla.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer? para colmo tengo tanta hambre-

Comencé a sentirme mal otra vez y el frío de la lluvia me estaba matando.

Inconscientemente con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me fui a casa de Shizuru, no tenía a donde ir y tampoco quiero buscar problemas en casas ajenas.

Bueno no me pregunten como llegué pero con el tiempo caminé a casi oscuras y con lluvia pero aquí estoy, empapada hasta la médula.

Toque el timbre.

Por si no se han dado cuenta esta tremenda casa, es mucho más grande que la que solíamos tener antes de que Papá la vendiera. .. pero yo odio las casas grandes pienso que es un desperdicio de espacio.

-Maldito frío.-

POV SHIZURU

Había llegado a casa hecha una furia...

Ara, lo que mayormente quería era golpear a alguien, si no hubiese sido por mi Natsuki hubiera matado a ese hombre al que llama padre.

Me encerré en mi habitación, ni me fije si mi padre estaría despierta quería estar a solas y tomarme una tasa de té, necesitaba calmar estas ansias de matar a alguien.

Ya tenía más de una hora sentada en aquel sillón frente a mi cama, donde detalle cada horizonte de mi amada, aquel mismo día donde fue su primera vez. ..

-Ara, como ansío tenerte otra vez-

Aunque no me quejo que el día de hoy estuvo exquisita, divina. ..

Seguía metida entre mis recuerdos hasta que me percaté de que aún no había parado de llover.

Y el timbre había sonado.

¿Quién será?

-Ara, no me quiero parar de aquí-

Creí que mi padre se levantaría, pero no.

Sea quien sea sigue tocando con mucha insistencia.

A pesar de que esta casa es bastante grande no vive más nadie excepto nosotras dos, ni siquiera hay personal de mantenimiento o de seguridad.

En mi opinión es mejor así.

Otra vez el timbre. .. bueno, me levanté con las peores ganas del mundo, descalza caminé por todo el pasillo, bajé las escaleras y me detuve.

La puerta principal de la casa es transparente, o mejor dicho de cristal, se puede ver desde adentro pero no desde afuera, con rejas para mayor seguridad.

En fin no me detuve para darles una descripción de la puerta de mi casa sino por la sorpresa que me acabo de llevar.

Mi querida Natsuki estaba hay. .. hay afuera y yo como una tonta aquí parada. ..

Bueno tenía que reaccionar, afuera estaba lloviendo... y lo que menos quería era que mi querida novia enfermara.

Corrí lo más que pude y abrí.

-¿Natsuki? -

-Yo no sabía... a donde ir-

Fue lo único que me dijo, la tomé rápido entre mis brazos... se me había desmayado.

Estaba toda empapada, como pude cerré la puerta y la llevé a mi habitación, no molesté a Papá ya después hablaría con ella, debía cambiar su ropa. .. el problema era que me preocupaba su salud y la de mi hijo aun no nacido.

Ya mañana me ocuparé de llamar a una amiga que es Doctora y conoce nuestro secreto.

Acomode a Natsuki en la cama para que estuviera cómoda ya con ropa seca. Ahora me toca tratar esa fiebre. .. una fiebre es absolutamente peligrosa.

A punta de un pañuelo húmedo en su frente me e desvelado casi toda la noche. Me sentía super agotada. .. así que no me quedó más opción que acostarme a su lado, la abracé y me dispuse a descansar con mi amada entre mis brazos.

Sin embargo me pregunto ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu casa?

POV NATSUKI

Que bien se siente este calor, aun no quiero abrir mis ojos... quiero seguir durmiendo... pero el hambre me está matando.

Con pesadez termino de despertar y al enfocar mi vista, veo como Shizuru duerme a mi lado. Se ve tan tranquila, tan serena. .. no quisiera molestarla.

-Shi. .. Fu. .. Fujino-sama-

Nada que despierta. .. duerme como una roca, maldita sea estoy ambrienta... ya sé

-Si no te levantas ahora mismo te cortaré el pene-

-Ara...- O. O


	6. Chapter 6

A alguien le gusta el mañanero¿? Oo je je je creo qué a cualquiera espero equivocarme.

no hablaré mucho solo recuerden :

Escribiendo desde un celular para ustedes así qué perdonen los horrores ortográficos ...

Mai Hime no me pertenece, diferencia de edad y futa + 18 contenido sexual alto.

Capítulo 6

Tuve que levantarme para preparar el desayuno a Natsuki, me había amenazado con castrarme, no fue nada agradable, mi padre ya estaba en la cocina bebiendo una tasa de té humeante. Leyendo el periódico como aconstumbra a hacer todas las mañanas.

-¿Cómo sigue Natsuki? - me preguntó.

-Ella está un poco mejor, se levantó con hambre y precisamente voy a prepararle el desayuno, mas tarde la llevaré con Youko-san. -

-Eso te iba a decir, que la llevaras con ella, Natsuki es muy joven y necesita estar en buenas condiciones para la llegada del bebé. Ahora cuéntame que fue lo que pasó ayer como para que Natsuki este aquí.-

Papá se había dado cuenta, en ese aspecto podemos percibir cuando personas como nosotras están serca.

Es algo extraño, como una habilidad.

-Los padres de Natsuki me rechazaron, por mi condición. Y referente a Natsuki, no se que habrá pasado después de una discución que tuve con sus padres me fui... ella había quedado hay... a las horas vino aquí...-

-Ocúpate de arreglar esto, no quiero problemas con Saeko, Kuga Souta me importa una mierda, pero Saeko es otra cosa así que no lo olvides.-

-Ara, veré que puedo hacer. -

Papá se despidió y se marchó de lo más normal al trabajo. Ella es así, de lo más tranquila pero es mi padre y la amo sin importar qué.

Aproveché de que mi Natsuki debería estar tomando una ducha, pude ver que ya no corre peligro con la fiebre, así que aprovechare para prepararle algo.

Después de tener todo listo, quedé como idiota, parada sosteniendo una bandeja que contiene el desayuno que había preparado con ansias para ella. Natsuki había salido con una de mis camisas color blanco que le llegaba solo un poco más abajo de la cadera. Daba gracias que Papá ya se había ido al trabajo y que estábamos completamente a solas, hay supe lo que debía hacer... Fu, fu. .. ¿Porqué no el mañanero?

Coloqué la bandeja en la mesa, la tomé del brazo…y en ese momento me preguntó ¿Qué haces? Decía con una voz entrecortada y temblorosa a la final le respondí con un fuerte beso en sus labios… no pude evitar bajar y colocar mis manos por debajo de la camisa para tomarla de las caderas que aun estaban frías por la ducha. Y la pegué a mi... para que sintiera mi eje toda dura... quería que supiera lo que había conseguido por haberce presentado ante mi de está forma, aparte de que su cabello lo había recogido en una sola cola alta. Me tenía vuelta loca. A parte de que besaba delicioso... besos húmedos... entrecortados... una lengua muy profunda... su respiración excitada me enloquecía... a ratos dejaba escapar unos cortos gemidos tan ricos mientras yo besaba sus hombros, su cuello y mis manos acariciaban sus caderas, las agarraba firmemente y de tanto gusto hice caso omiso a sus súplicas. No lo podía soportar mas y volví a frotarme pero esta vez con más energías contra ella.

Luego en cuestión de segundos sin ella darse cuenta había bajado mis pantalones, tomé una de sus delicadas manos y la metí dentro de mi bóxer femenino... estaba dura y muy ansiosa por darle. Sus manos inexpertas carentes de experiencia se movían con temor.

-Ara, tranquila, disfrútalo que a él le encanta complacerte y que lo complascan-

No resistí mas, la volví a tomar por la cintura y la coloqué aun lado en la mesa de la cocina frente a mi. Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente... prolongados...suaves, húmedos, alternados con mordiscos, mientras terminaba por quitarle la camisa, se me hacia un delirio botón por botón, luego de estar completamente desnuda, me concentre en sus senos aun en crecimiento, que por cierto se sienten extremadamente ricos. Pezones pequeños pero definidos y unas aureolas que hacían un lindo contraste con su piel, una textura muy suave, pero firmes. Me encargue de succionar y lamer todo rincón en ellos.

-Me... duelen-

-No te preocupes es normal, son síntomas del embarazo... con el tiempo se te pasará.-

Continúe mi recorrido encontrándome con lo que tanto me gusta. Su sexo era muy pronunciada, sus labios mayores, dejaban entrever el pequeño clítoris. Delicadamente asomado ; estaba totalmente depilada... bueno las veces que e estado con ella siempre lo ha estado y eso me encanta.

Sin abrir aun sus labios mayores pude ver lo húmeda q estaba, me acerque y el aroma a sexo, a mujer, algo incomparable, es lo más excitante haciéndome sentir en el preámbulo, me acerque y bese suavemente los alrededores de la vulva, sus muslos , piernas , la cintura, besos cortos sobre su vagina, lamia un poco los labios , pasaba la lengua sobre ella y volvía al principio, Natsuki en ese momento colocó sus manos en mi cabeza... ella lo estaba disfrutando. Y sus piernas estaban ahora más abiertas, supe que era el momento, en un segundo pase mi lengua por todo su interior profunda y lentamente, abajo hacia arriba, un barrido completo, probando sus flujos, que provocaron en mi aun mayor deseo. Al tiempo ella dejo escapar un -hummmm… sigue- sí esa es ahora mi chica, la que disfruta y que ahora me pide. No me considero buena en ello, pero intento complacerla en lo que mas pueda.

Succione el clítoris, lamia cada labio mayor, besaba las comisuras, penetraba con mi lengua en círculos y luego rítmicamente me concentré bajo su clítoris, buscando con mi lengua la pequeña zona de su punto g, ella me correspondía contorsionando suavemente su cadera hacia mi rostro, iba y venia, que increíble movimiento tiene para buscar su placer, ya escuchaba mas sus gemidos entre cortados y luego me dijo con voz desesperada - …ya hazlo... por favor.-, me levante, la gire y puse en 4. Ara, es una pose muy tentadora. Vi sus caderas firmes y me hundí en ella completamente. En un movimiento único… aquí comienza mi faena otra vez.

Mientras yo la llevaba hasta el fondo ella me deleitaba con firmeza... dejándolo adentro unos segundos sintiendo como me lo apretaba su vagina, saque mi pene nuevamente solo para verlo literalmente bañado en flujo. Esta imagen por supuesto termino de calentarme y ponerme más al 100. La tome por la cintura y empecé a darle con lo q tenia. Para ser delgada de cuerpo ella resistía todas mis envestidas, con gemidos lentos o con unos pequeños gruñidos rabiosos…-uuff así- me repetía una y otra vez... la tome del cabello, de esa cola alta y le propine unas ligeras palmadas en su trasero, luego Natsuki arqueo su espalda, mientras dejaba escapar gemidos constantes…un sonido de respiración profundo y sordo se escucho, tenia lo que quería. Deje que tomara un segundo aire y se recuperara de tremendo orgasmo que le había hecho sentir... la observaba completamente hermosa no cabía duda de que me había enamorado, ya que algo muy adentro en mí se volvió inexplicable.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda haciéndome volver de mis pensamientos, eso quiere decir que ya estaba por terminar y quería venirme dentro de ella. ..

Solo cuestión de segundos, mis vista se tornaba borrosa. Siento a mi amigo votar semen dentro de ella. Que sensación tan placentera.

Nos separamos para tomar un descanso, nos observamos y de la nada pero de manera conciente le dije. ..

-Te amo-

Ella me miró consternada, creo que no se lo esperaba... la tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé susurrándole otra vez lo que había dicho con palabras...-Te amo, mi Natsuki- selle mis palabras con un suaves besos bajando hasta su cuello.

Vuelvo de nuevo a verla y me detengo por que ahora la veo llorar...

-Nat. ..-

-Baka. .. no digas cosas que no sientes...-

La tomo por las caderas y subo mi mano suavemente acariciando su espalda... y le digo. ..

-Ara mi Natsuki, lo que siento por tí, no se compara con nada, toca mi pecho y siente mi corazón... él late tan fuerte cada vez que estoy junto a ti. -

-Entonces bésame...-

Y nos besamos. .. quería que ella sintiera todo lo que yo sentía.

De manera inesperada ella me separa.

-¿Qué hora es? -

-Ummm, creo que debe ser como 20 para las 7 ¿Porqué? -

-Porque a las 8 tengo clases y no puedo faltar, además hoy hay practica de natación y es muy importante para mi, Aparte tengo hambre por favor déjame comer-

Natsuki me había hecho un lindo puchero. .. se veía demasiado linda.

-Tomemos primero una ducha juntas, calentamos el desayuno y vemos qué puedo hacer para llevarte hasta tu casa, necesitas tu uniforme y me imagino qué otras cosas. -

Otra vez cambió su rostro a uno de tristeza la tomé de las manos y le dije qué no permitiría qué nadie le hiciera daño...

-A esta hora papá ya debe estar en su trabajo. .. así qué no creo qué tenga problemas, de todas formas llamaré a Saeko, ella debe estar preocupada.-

-Bueno, entonces no perdamos tiempo, a. .. pero después de clases me gustaría llevarte para qué te hagan un chequeo, la fiebre de anoche no fue nada normal-

-Estoy bien, me siento bien, además antes de bajar tomé una de las pastillas qué me distes ayer. .. más bien creo qué en la tarde deberíamos de hablar. .. hay muchas cosas qué quiero saber. -

Estuve de acuerdo, pero no se me escapa la idea de que le guste o no debo llevarla con Youko-san.

Después de haber estado listas, tomamos el desayuno, no les niego qué mientras estábamos en la ducha, me provocó hacerle el amor en pleno acto, sino fuera por el tiempo quizás lo hubiera intentado.

Nos fuimos en mi auto. La llevé hasta su casa, Saeko nos estaba esperando, Natsuki fue directo a su habitación mientras su madre y yo quedamos en la sala.

-Agradezco mucho qué haya cuidado de mi hija anoche, claro está qué usted no se salva del mal qué le a hecho a mi hija, pero prefiero verla con usted y no con un viejo qué sé no le dará el valor que se merece como usted, además no sabía a donde acudir o aquien llamar. Estaba desesperada por no saber a donde había ido, no imaginé que estaría con usted. -

-Pues... me llegó de sorpresa, tuvo suerte de que estuviera hay. Dígame ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? claro después de haberme ido. -

Saeko me contó lo que había pasado, me sentía sumamente molesta... quería tener frente a mi al padre de mi Natsuki y patearle el trasero ¿Quien en su sano juicio corre a su hija de su propia casa estando embarazada?

Le dije a Saeko que me haría cargo de Natsuki y nuestro hijo aún no nacido, qué ella podría quedarse a vivir conmigo, que no se preocupara por los gastos, que yo igual me haría cargo.

Natsuki y Saeko conversaron a solas, no tardaron mucho por temor a que Souta se apareciera y apenas estuvo lista nos fuimos. .. claro con una maleta que sentía que pesaba más de una tonelada.

La deje en la entrada de la escuela y le dije que la pasaría recogiendo a la hora de la salida.

Le di un pequeño beso y le dije que la amaba, claro lo hice a escondidas para que nadie nos viera.

Continúe mi recorrido, no sé porqué tenía un extraño presentimiento de pasar urgente por la oficina.

Estacioné el auto, me miré al retrovisor para ver qué mi maquillaje y todo estuviera en orden, la imagen vale más qué mil palabras y se debe estar presentable.

Y apenas baje de él, sentí un gran palpito, toqué mi pecho la zona donde se encuentra mi corazón y me pregunté a mi misma ¿Qué rayos me pasa? suspiré y continúe mi camino entrando al edificio. Saludé a uno que otro empleado, decido pasar por la oficina de mi padre primero y apenas cuando intento abrir la puerta veo a un chico sentado frente al escritorio de mi padre, se levanta y lo primero qué hace es abrazarme. Me quedo sorprendida por tal acto, se retira, me mira a los ojos y extiende su mano diciendo...

-Hola, perdóname por mi atrevimiento pero mi nombre es Yuuichi Tate. .. yo... yo soy tu hijo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola bueno este CAP lo escribí hoy. Aquí en él están las respuestas de algunos rewius recuerden que escribo desde un celular así que perdonen mis horrores ortográficos.

Recuerden que hay diferencia de edad y que es futanari.

Capítulo 7

Ya habían pasado más de 7 horas, tuve qué pedirle a mi padre qué recogiera a Natsuki en la escuela y la llevara a casa. .. yo necesitaba salir de esta duda. .. es imposible qué yo haya tenido un hijo varón y prácticamente sano. .. no es como nosotras.

Las primeras hijas que tuve eran como mi padre y yo, debido a la maldición de la bruja. .. ni siquiera podía concebir hijas sanas... esto tiene qué ser una farsa.

Un Doctor, muy amigo mío qué conoce nuestra extraña enfermedad nos realizó un examen de ADN, o mejor dicho una prueba de paternidad en secreto... ni siquiera el tampoco se lo podía creer.

-Bien, tengo los resultados. Pasemos a mi consultorio-

Y eso hicimos, me sentía nerviosa y no sabía el porqué. Tate me veía muy entusiasmado, yo de verdad no tenía el valor de verle a la cara, él tenía un aspecto muy extraño, una mirada muy rara, parecía muy falso. Si en realidad es mi hijo ¿Porqué no me buscó desde un principio? yo lo hubiera hecho ¿O por qué no lo izo su madre?

Ara, ni me acuerdo del nombre de esa mujer...

Sé qué estuve con una que otra mujer por solo necesidad de un poco de sexo. .. Ara, no recuerdo haberme pasado la mano como para engendrar un hijo, yo sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Además ¿Como hizo para sobrevivir durante el embarazo? Todo esto me era raro, aun así tenía que averiguarlo.

-Bien joven Yuuichi, se le ve muy ansioso, sin embargo Shizuru con respecto a los resultados no se puede negar que este chico es tu hijo... ahora lo que no entiendo y me es muy raro es que no es como tú o tu padre... él es totalmente sano.

Felicidades tienes un hijo varón completamente sano. - Dijo dándome la mano como si con esto yo me sintiera feliz.

-Eso es imposible tu y yo mas que nada sabemos que yo no puedo tener hijos varones, ni siquiera puedo tener hijas sanas... - No podía creerlo... tiene que ser una mentira ni si quiera lo siento parte de mi...

¿Quién rayos es él? o ¿Qué es?

-Lamento si esperaba lo contrario- Me dijo Tate con un tono de tristeza. -De todas formas no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, solo quería que supieras que soy su hijo y que no tengo ninguna necesidad de mentirle, yo. .. nunca tuve un padre y mi madre me hablaba muy bien de usted a pesar de lo poco que la conocía, tampoco me molesta el hecho de su condición y tampoco entiendo él porqué de esa extraña enfermedad, pero lo importante es que yo estoy aquí frente a usted, lamento que haya tenido que pasar 24 años para poder conocernos.-

Diablos, no me quedará de otra. Pero ¿Estará siendo sincero?

-Perdóname por favor, es solo que todo esto me tomo de sorpresa, no entiendo porque tu madre nunca acudió a mí, no la recuerdo mucho y aunque estuvo mal hecho ella debió decírmelo... fueron 24 años-

-Creo que los dejaré a solas, ustedes necesitan hablar-

Quedé agradecida de que pudiéramos estar a solas, tenía muchas preguntas. .. y necesitaba respuestas ya que aun no logro asimilar esto.

-Mamá no sabe nada de esto, desconozco porqué nunca te buscó o te dijo algo de mí-

-¿Ella no sabe que estás aquí? -

-No y por favor no se lo digas. .. ella a estado actuando muy extraña últimamente-

-Primero antes de empezar ¿Donde están viviendo tu madre y tu?-

-Ya no vivimos juntos ya tengo tiempo viviendo aquí-

Nos habíamos ido a tomar un café Se nos pasó el tiempo conversando, ni cuenta de la hora me di.

Tate me había comentado que estaba sin trabajo, tampoco estaba estudiando. Ara, no puedo soportar los vagos y menos los mantenidos, así que le e ofrecido trabajo de medio tiempo en la empresa y le exigí que retomara sus estudios, el apellido Fujino es muy importante para mi, se que Papá no le tomará importancia pero yo sí, así que mi hijo debe lucir por lo alto.

Ofreci llevarlo hasta donde actualmente vive, que por cierto a esto se le puede llamar ¿vivir? Tate se estaba hospedando en un hotel de mala muerte y de paso en una mala zona, diablos no se hable más.

-Quiero que recojas tus cosas y vengas a casa conmigo, no puedo permitir que vivas así- Se lo dije de una.

-No puedo aceptar algo así, estás asiendo mucho por mi, además se que no te gusta esto pero es lo que por ahora me puedo permitir. -

-Ara, ya lo dije... ve por tus cosas y espero no repetirlo-

Él bajó del auto y no tardó mucho en volver, no tenía mucho que llevar, solo una maleta. .. ¿Porqué siento que e olvidado algo?

Le digo que la coloque atrás...

-Tienes aquí una maleta ¿Vas a alguna parte? -

Mierda... lo había olvidado, son las cosas de Natsuki.

-No es mía, es de mi novia, o mejor dicho de tu nueva madre-

POV NATSUKI

Estoy aburrida de esperar a Shizuru, su padre me fue a buscar a la escuela, no tenía idea ni de quien era, más bien cuando la vi me quedé sorprendida. .. no pensé que el padre de Shizuru fuera igual que ella.

De camino, estuvimos conversando de todo un poco, me contó que Shizuru tiene 623 años, creí que era un chiste y casi que me río en su cara, pero al ver tal seriedad quede sorprendida. "Shizuru se quejaba de que mi padre me había comprometido con un viejo con más de 70 años, pero e aquí una vieja, más vieja que este viejo y tuve relaciones sexuales con ella"

Esto era tan de terror que un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda... Dios quería llorar.

Mas adelante continuando con nuestra conversación, que por si no lo sabían el Padre de Shizuru se llama Adalia. .. Fujino Adalia. .. no quise preguntar ni que edad tendría ella. .. supongo que después Shizuru me lo contaría.

Me dijo también que la extraña enfermedad que poseen fue debido a un problema que tuvieron con una bruja que Adalia había conocido cuando tenía 20 años recién cumplidos, esto pasó mucho antes de que Shizuru naciera. No entiendo muy bien lo que pasó con esta bruja, sin embargo me entró curiosidad y pregunté si este bebé que iba a tener ¿Sería igual que ellas?

Ella me dijo que lo mas lógico es que fuera como ellas, esa parte tampoco la entendí muy bien. En fin no quise tocar más el tema. .. yo solo deseaba que mi bebé fuera un niño sano o una niña sana. Pero supongo que es mucho pedir.

Adalia es muy femenina para ser padre ya veo de donde sacó Shizuru tanto estilo.

Cuando ya habíamos llegado a casa Adalia me dijo que tenía cosas aun por hacer en el trabajo y que podía disponer de la casa como quisiera. Y así fue como de pasó quedé sola... que fastidio.

Ya van a ser más de las 6 de la tarde y aun estoy con el mismo maldito uniforme, porque Shizuru ¿Quien sabe donde diablos estará?

Necesito mi laptop y mi tablet, y están en mi maldita maleta. .. y sin ellas no puedo estudiar.

Shizuru ni siquiera tiene una maldita computadora en está casa, en ¿Qué mundo vive?

Estar en la escuela me relajó bastante, pero estar aquí apesta.

Estoy empezando a sentir náuseas otra vez, está mañana fue terrible mientras estuve en la practica de natación.

Me fui a la cocina y para distraerme me puse a preparar la cena, no sé que clase de comidas le encantará a Shizuru o a Adalia pero intentare hacer algo que espero les guste.

Por cierto hoy vi a mi mejor amiga "NAO" y estuve a punto de contarle todo pero no pude, no sabía como ella iba a reaccionar, no quería que pasara lo mismo con Papá... cada vez que recuerdo lo que pasó, me causa un gran dolor. Sus palabras fueron frías y duras, jamás lo había visto actuar así...

Ya había terminado para cuando creí que me iría a la habitación a seguir esperando, escucho la puerta abrirse, miré atenta ya que necesitaba mi maleta, pero a la primera persona que vi entrar fue nada más y nada menos que mi ex novio. "Yuuichi Tate" Y tras él... Shizuru.

Estaba petrificada, maldita sea ¿Que hacía el aquí?

-¿Natsuki? - Me preguntó así cómo ey. .. ¿Eres tú?

-Ta... te- Y como tonta yo tartamudeando para rematar.

-Ara, ara esto es muy interesante, no sabían que ustedes se conocían-

-Somos, somos amigos- Respondí rápidamente y con los nervios al cien.

Creo que Shizuru debe haberse dado cuanta de mi extraño comportamiento. Ella se me acerca, me toma de la cintura y me planta un beso. .. Dios ¿Porqué tiene que darme besos que me provocan? lamentablemente tuve que separarme. .. oigan el está aquí y quiero saber el porqué.

-Como ya se conocen los presentaré de está forma. Natsuki, él es Tate mi hijo. .. y Tate ella es Natsuki mi novia, mi prometida y tu futura madre. .. que por cierto está esperando un hijo mío-

Ahora si que estaba sin palabras. .. ustedes recuerdan aquellas nauceas? bueno dí gracias a Dios por está oportunidad de salir corriendo, por que ya no podía mirarle la cara a ninguno de los dos.


	8. Chapter 8

Estuve trabajando mucho en este capítulo... me a costado bastante crear dos momentos bastante íntimoss.

advertencia Futanari + 18

Sexo intenso y sexo anal.

Diferencia de edad.

y recuerden que sigo escribiendo desde un celular.

Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar, de todas formas si alguien quiero otro adelanto de está idea con gusto se las daré para el próximo capítulo.

Capítulo 8

POV ADALIA

No sé como va a solucionar las cosas ahora Shizuru, con la llegada de su hijo Tate. .. bueno mi ahora nieto. Ni tampoco sé como se van a tornar las cosas en la casa y ahora más, que Natsuki vive con nosotras.

Bueno todo eso es asunto de ella, lo mío es con Saeko y precisamente ahora voy a reunirme con ella en su casa... parece ser que algo sucedió entre ella y su esposo. .. si eso es así iré a consolarla.

Era ya algo tarde, había dejado a Natsuki en casa, de hay me había ido directo a mi oficina a terminar algunas cosas que no podían esperar más y mientras estaba en lo mío recibí una llamada de Saeko, su voz se tornaba frágil y triste, ella me había pedido que nos reunieramos en este preciso momento... claro y yo muy gustosa no me lo pensé dos veces para ir hasta ella.

Saeko es una amiga que con el tiempo conocí a través de su esposo; es delgada, alta, cabello color azulado cualquiera diría que en vez de madre parece más bien hermana de Natsuki, son casi idénticas.

Lo que más me encanta es que tiene unos senos bonitos y adecuados a su cuerpo, además de esos labios tan deseados por mí. En fin, yo estaba enamorada de ella, el problema era que ella no lo sabía y aparte de que tiene un esposo que no le da el valor que se merece.

Al llegar a su casa creí encontrarme a su Souta, pero no fue así, ni siquiera estaba su ama de llaves, ella estaba completamente sola. Yo me quedé asombrada al verla cuando me recibió, llevaba un jeans de mezclilla color azul que hacían lucir sus bien torneadas piernas, y sus bien dotadas nalgas, se veían de maravilla, también estaba usando unos zapatos deportivos, por cierto Saeko es Odontólogo y siempre viste ropa y calzado deportivo, también llevaba una blusa morada con un escote que daba a desear terriblemente sus senos, su hermoso cabello lo llevaba suelto y sus labios los había pintado de rosa. Se veía divina.

Durante el tiempo estuvimos en la sala tomando té, no sé que le inspiré pero me tomó confianza para contarme lo que había sucedido con su marido, mientras hablábamos ella iso un movimiento donde su escote se bajó un poco y yo me quedaba minutos embebada viendo como sus tetas se salían un poco, ella al notarlo se acomodaba para que no enseñara nada, eso me decepcionaba, pero cuando se podía aprovechaba para mirar.

Mientras me mataba del aburrimiento escuchando todo lo que había sucedido con Souta ya eran casi como los 6 de la tarde, y ya estaba arta de escuchar tanto de él, así que me dije es ahora o nunca.

-Te amo-

Al fin lo solté, suspiré y me levanté para mostrar retirada, debían ver la cara que tenía, estaba asombrada.

-Disculpa no. .. creo haber escuchado bien.-

-Saeko, te amo. .. tú me gustas- Creí que se iba a molestar por lo que le había dicho, cuando de pronto se acercó a mí y nos besamos, por fin se estaba cumpliendo mi sueño de poder besarla. El beso se tornó apasionado, ella se colgó de mi cuello, y me abrazo con sus piernas, yo me dediqué a acariciar sus bellas nalgas; dios. ... como la deseaba.

Su escote ya se había bajado dejando al aire sus senos que eran cubiertas por su sostén, yo comencé a chupar aquellos pedazos de carne que se asomaban poco, ella no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a disfrutar.

Me senté en el sillón y ella ya estaba encima de mí, luego sin que se lo pidiera, se paró, y sacó mi pene el cual ya estaba bien erecto, me empezó a masturbar, y de la nada comenzó a darme una rica mamada. (Dios perdonen mi vocabulario pero cuando andas mucho tiempo viajando todo se te pega ;)

-Oooo Saeko, que rico lo haces, ooooh uummm Mmmm-

Ella seguía en su trabajo, incluso se la dejaba varios segundos hasta la garganta y sólo se la sacaba cuando se empezaba ahogar, wuaooo esta mujer me inspira demasiado morbo, nunca imaginé a mi gran amor ser de está forma, era delicioso el sonido que de ella emanaba.

-¡Que deliciosa la tienes Adalia!, ¿Te gusta cómo te hago el oral?-

-¡Pero claro que me gusta!, no creí que fueras experta haciendo esto- De verdad estoy sorprendida.

-Unas que otras experiencias con Souta-

-Pues esta noche estoy segura que lo voy a superar-

-¡Ya veremos!-

Y siguió chupando mi pene hasta que varios minutos después expulse gran cantidad de semen, el cual ella se tragó sin recriminar nada.

Al levantarse yo bajé su jeans, y traía puesta una tanga que hacía conjunto con su brassier.

-¡No inventes Saeko, me sorprendes! te vez exquisita-

-Vamos tu también me gustas y necesito tenerte dentro de mí, quiero que hoy iniciemos nuestro noviazgo-

-¿Después de tanto tiempo por fin aceptas?, ¿Que pasará con Souta? -

-Él es historia, además no quiero hablar ya más de él-

-Es maravilloso, quiero hacer el amor contigo- le dije.

-Entonces hazlo- Esta mujer no tiene ni pelos en la lengua.

Me abalancé sobre su vagina encima de su tanga, pero ella retiró mi cabeza.

-¡No!, no me gusta que me hagan sexo oral, a nadie se lo he permitido, ni siquiera al idiota de Souta... sólo méteme los dedos si quieres- vaya que exigente.

Eso hizo que deseara ser la primera en darle lengua en su sexo, así que la acosté en el sillón y como pude hice a un lado su tanga, pude notar que estaba depilada, sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo introduje un par de dedos en ella, fue tan delicioso poder tocar la vagina de la chica de la que tanto estoy enamorada, hice gala de mis dotes y la estaba masturbando tan rico que pude lograr que me dejará hacerle sexo oral, mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris, ella sólo me abrazaba con sus piernas mi cabeza y me jalaba hacía ella.

-mmmmm que rico Adalia, ammm mmmmm siiiii, mmmmmm-

Minutos después de aquella chupada que le estaba dando, arqueó su espalda llegando al orgasmo, mientras yo seguí degustando aquel manjar.

-Para por favor, para- No me jodas ¿Ahora qué?

Le hice caso y en lo que se reponía, me senté a su lado y retiré su brassier para poder chupar aquellos pezones que tanto había imaginado, cuando los vi quedé maravillada, tenía los pezones de gran gusto, rositas, y sabían delicioso.

Luego al quedar desnudas las dos, ella se montó sobre mi pene, y por fin hacía mía a ese hermoso ser que es dueño de mi corazón, una y otra vez ella subía y bajaba.

-¡Ohhh Saeko, que rico es estar dentro de ti!- le dije.

-Mi vida, yo te deseaba desde hace mucho, que rico es que me penetres de esta forma.-

-Te amo, eres la mujer más exquisita del mundo-

-Mmmmm tú eres lo más delicioso del mundo-

Y mientras seguíamos con aquella rica cogida, yo apretaba sus nalgas e introducía mi dedo índice de la mano derecha en su ano, mientras ella besaba mis senos.

-Oooh si Adalia, dame más, dame más-

-¿Ya te la han metido por aquí?- Y con las ganas que tengo de darle por detrás.

-No, nunca-

Me levante, le saque a mi amigo de su sexo, le puse de rodillas en el sillón y antes de metérsela, se lo empecé a chupar, la penetraba con mi lengua, su ano sabía muy rico... perdonen pero es la verdad.

-Ooooh Mmmm esto es delicioso, nunca me habían hecho esto-

Luego deje de jugar así y sin decirle nada, se la dejé ir toda, ella se puso a llorar, pero me valió y comencé a penetrarla una y otra vez mientras apretaba sus senos.

-Oooh Adalia, duele pero es tan rico mmmmm-

-Oohh si Saeko, tu ano es apretadito, tal como lo soñé-

Después de varias posiciones diferentes, la acosté en el sillón y se la metí nuevamente por su vulva, mientras le abría bien de piernas, no pasó mucho cuando ella tuvo otro orgasmo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah mmmmm que rico-

-Oooh si Saeko, gózalo-

Lamí sus senos tanto como pude, pero yo tampoco tardé en venirme, no le avisé, pues quería correrme dentro de ella y así lo hice, mientras nos comíamos a besos.

-Te Amo Adalia-

-Yo a ti Saeko-

Luego de haber terminado, nos quedamos así descansando, luego ella se vistió y eliminamos cualquier evidencia de sexo en la sala y fue así como empecé mi actual noviazgo gracias al plan que desde un principio yo había iniciado. Es un secreto que pronto les contaré.

POV SHIZURU

Como recién habíamos llegado nos ocupamos de ayudar a Natsuki a preparar la mesa y a degustar de lo que había preparado. Desconozco que estará haciéndo mi padre ahora, así que comenzamos sin ella. ..

El resto de la cena fue con cero palabras... nadie decía nada. De vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra mirada a este par y se veían muy extraños.

Había demasiada tensión.

Al terminar ayudé a Natsuki, a recoger y lavar los platos, a organizar la cocina y terminar la limpieza.

Mientras Natsuki terminaba, acompañé a Tate a su nueva habitación, tampoco dijimos palabra alguna. Y esto cada vez se me hacía demasiado raro.

Le dije que fuera ordenado y que mañana a primera hora debía levantarse para no faltar a su primer día en la empresa.

Traté de que estuviera lo más cómodo posible e incluso lo abracé por instinto, cosa que el me correspondió. Después de todo es mi hijo.

Me retiré dándole las buenas noche, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

En eso observo por el pasillo como mi amada va subiendo por las escaleras y se detiene.

Me acercó a ella y le digo que estoy muy agradecida por la cena. .. qué estuvo muy rico.

Aunque también le dije algo que era muy cierto.

-Nunca había sentido una atracción por niñas en mi vida Natsuki, así que no me mal interpretes. .. además aunque tuve una que otra novia siempre fueron casi de mi edad, claro eso fue mucho antes de conocer a mi difunta esposa. .. Pero tú desde la primera vez que te vi me distes un flechazo en el corazón, ya yo sabía de ti, conocía de tu vida, pero no había visto lo que es la Natsuki en persona. Fue una atracción sin razón, aun no me lo explico bien. Despertastes un sentimiento muy adentro de mi-

-Pero yo no te conosco no se nada de ti, además no se como decirlo. .. no es que no me gustes, al contrario siento una atracción por ti... no sé porqué hay algo en mi que me dice que debo corresponderte, que debo aceptarte tal cuál como eres, sabes tuve mucho miedo, nosotras empezamos mal, Shizuru por lo menos dime que no es una obsesión lo que sientes.-

-No. .. no lo es. .. - y nos fundimos en un tierno beso. -

-Quiero que me cuentes de ti, quiero conocerte. -

-Todo a su debido tiempo mi amor- Ahora cambiando un poco de tema, quiero que me expliques ¿Qué significó Tate para ti? o es que acaso ¿Significa algo?- lamento preguntar pero necesito saber.

-Ya lo dije solo somos amigos nada más- Ella dijo con cierto nerviosismo y encogiendose de hombros.

Ara, Natsuki no me gustan las mentiras, pero ya me enteraré de que es lo que en realidad pasó entre ustedes dos. .. como dice un dicho, amigo ratón del queso.

Así que me le acerque a su oído y le susurré que quería hacerle el amor por detrás. Lo siento pero cuando estoy celosa actuó de está forma.

POV NATSUKI

Todo iba bien hasta que me pidió hacer eso. Pues claro que le dije que no.

Para decir verdad esto del sexo anal me preocupa, por un lado temía por que sabía que me dolería, pero por el otro lado es algo demasiado vergonzoso y ella se estaba poniendo demasiado desesperada. Si nada más de recordar como fue mi primera vez con ella fue tan doloroso, no me imagino haciéndolo por detrás. Debe ser asqueroso.

\- ¿Porqué no lo dejamos para la proxima? - Le dije

-Quiero hacerlo ahora Natsuki.- Me lo dijo en forma de orden. Y con esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes que me transmitía cierta inseguridad, se podía ver que algo la perturbaba.

Volviendo en sí de escucharla hablar de esa forma, se me secaba la boca de los nervios.

Ella me tomo de la mano y me llevó a lo que ahora es nuestra habitación, dandome un beso muy largo, sentí su respiración agitada cuando me besaba. Yo también tenía la respiración

agitaba, no niego que me excite pero estaba demasiado asustada, no traté de demostralo.

Pero no quería hacerlo, no me sentía con ganas de experimentar dolor, no sabía como iba a reaccionar y más sabiendo que Tate estaba en una habitación cerca de la nuestra.

Así que le dije que no me sentía bien, una mentira aparte de otra que aun no quiero decir, supongo.

-No me siento muy bien Shizuru, me siento mareada. .. debe ser el embarazo, últimamente me e estado sintiendo muy mal. -

Ella puso cara de pocos amigos, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo.

-Esta bien. .. vamos a descansar.-

-Por cierto Shizuru, dijistes antes que yo soy tu novia. - quería mirarla a los ojos pero no podía, me sentía mal por ella y por Tate.

-Lamento no habértelo pedido como es debido-

No comprendo.

-¿Me aceptarías Natsuki? -

¿Qué?

-Me aceptarías ¿Como tu novia y tu futura esposa?

¿Cómo ...? ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme eso? y de paso arrodillada, tomando mi mano.

Tate va a matarme.

Pero tampoco puedo volver a lo que era antes. No puedo dejar a mi bebé sin su padre.

-Acepto, solo con una condición-

-¿Ara?-

-No me gustan las casas grandes-

Ella se levantó, me abrazó y me plantó otro beso, completamente diferente, este era tierno y lleno de sentimientos. Y una de sus manos fue bajando queriendo vagar por mi trasero, hay fue donde reaccioné y me acordé de que ella quería hacerlo por detrás.

Por lo mismo decidí tomar un baño sola, no quería correr riesgos, después de tomar la ducha me puse mi pijama de dormir dentro del cuarto de baño. Tampoco me aria de exhibicionista frente a ella, no puedo dejar que me domine y haga conmigo lo que quiera y cuando quiera.

Cuando salí lo primero que hice fue irme directo a la cama, nada más de mirarla y recordar lo que me había pedido era de terror. Así que no dije nada y me metí a la cama como niña buena. .. que de buena por cierto no tengo nada.

Ella fue al cuarto de baño y continuó con lo suyo. .. yo me perdí en el tiempo y me quedé dormida, de verdad estaba muy cansada... hasta que no se pudo evitar lo inevitable...

POV SHIZURU

No podía dormir. .. estaba hecha un lío... ¿Qué hay entre ella y Tate? esa es una de las preguntas que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. .. y esto me pone de malas.

Y más mal me pongo cuando me evitan.

Natsuki estaba usando un conjunto para dormir, muy lindo por cierto, pero no quería que llevará ropa.

Así como vi de que mi Natsuki tiene un sueño muy pesado, comencé por despojarla sin que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

Estabamos totalmente desnudas. Ella ya dormia como roca, tan profundo recostada de lado, y yo detrás de ella.

De esta manera me acerque adaptandome a su espalda y sus nalgas y apoye la cabeza de mi pene entre su tracero, y empujando para intentar acertar a penetrar su ano. Mi pene se deslizaba con el sudor que se habia acumulado, hacia calor.

Muy lentamente, empujaba. Y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo para ver si había alguna reacción por parte de ella. Movi un poco su cabello aun lado y mordi de nuevo su cuello con mis afilados colmillos, necesitaba respuestas y aunque no lo crean... las encontré... aproveché la mordida para dejarla sumisa ante mi, al igual como pasó con la primera vez que la hice mía.

Así que continúe con mi faena. Estaba de mal humor por lo que había visto y demasiado exitada, tanto que sentí deslizar mi pene, comprobaba despues metiendo la mano entre sus gluteos, que no conseguia penetrar lo que tan ansiado quería, se me deslizaba hacia su vulva o entre pierna.

Cogi a mi amigo con la mano, agarre la punta. Tocando el pequeño hueco tan cerrado con uno de mis dedos para localizarlo, dirigi la punta de la cabeza hacia ese preciado orificio, e hice un esfuerzo por mantanerla lo mas rigida y tiesa posible.

Empuje lentamente mas y mas fijando el pene en esa posicion, hasta que senti como poco a poco su ano comenzaba a dilatarse.

Senti como deliciosamente estaba abarcando el glande, se sentía caliente y apretado, todo esto mientras ella seguia durmiendo. Había conseguido lo que quería.

Empujé para que mi eje se deslizase lentamente dentro de su culo, notando como entraba centimetro a centimetro, no sin presionar y echar hacia atrás la piel de mi columna.

Segui deslizandome hacia su interior hasta que llegué al fondo.

Saqué tambien lentamente mi pene, muy poco a poco. La excitación era maxima.

Dios se siente tan bien. ..

Otra vez empujé para deslizarme hacia su interior, esta vez su recto oponia menos resistencia a mi avance, notaba menos presion. Llegué otra vez al fondo. Presioné lentamente mas, notando como aun se dilataba mas, hasta que noté que sus nalgas estaban apretadas contra mis caderas.

Segui deslizandome lentamente hacia fuera y hacia dentro de su culo durante mucho tiempo. Ella estaba mas dilatadoa, mas lubricada. En ese momento ya tenia unas irremediables ganas de correrme dentro de ella.

Me deslizaba sin problemas. Sacando y metiendo mi pene dentro mas rapidamente, hasta que ella se desperto.

Se asusto al sentirse atravesada por mi eje. La tomé con fuerza para que no escapara. Parece que el efecto que le había dado con mi mordida no duro lo que quería. Así que me imagino que comenzaba a sentir dolor.

Note como su culo se contrajo, apretandomelo mas. Pero ya era tarde para ella. Iba a ser sodomizada hasta que yo me corriera.

La agarré fuertemente, y la penetré mas rapidamente. Escuchaba un sollozo, incluidos con gemidos. También observé que mordía la sábana. Ella ya no podia escapar.

Tragaba hasta el fondo. Una y otra vez, ella se sentia totalmente invadida.

Ara, con esta friccion descargué mi semen dentro de ella.

Y le dije, cerca de su oído.

-Escúchame muy bien Natsuki, bajo este techo ni fuera de él voy a aceptar ningún acto de infidelidad.-

Me levante, tome algo de ropa y sali de la habitación dejándola sin palabra alguna.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

POV NATSUKI

Debo dejar de pensar en Tate y ni que me acuerden de lo último que pasó con Takeda.

Él es el hijo de Shizuru, Dios que horror en que familia me vine a meter.

Solo espero que Tate, no le cuente el motivo por el cual lo deje, es algo embarazoso y espero que menos le cuente lo del problema que tuve con las drogas.

No pienso volver atrás, me prometí superarme y sacar adelante a mi familia, ahora más que nunca debo hacerlo por el bien de este bebé.

Saben cuando yo tenía como 10 años, más o menos a esa edad que yo recuerde, Papá comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, cada día llegaba más tarde a casa, a veces hasta amanecía en la calle y nosotras no sabíamos que era lo que ocurría. Con el tiempo nos preocupamos y para colmo nos enteramos de que Papá se volvió un apostador de juegos ilegales. .. en fin él era un adicto, tanto así que era más el tiempo en lo que hacía que el tiempo que pasaba con nosotras, fue hay donde empezaron los problemas, Papá y mamá discutían todo el tiempo e inclusive a veces hasta por tonterías, Papá a veces ni me hablaba hasta ni se me acercaba, esto me dio un pie para buscar fuera de casa lo que no debía... hay fue junto con mi mejor amiga Nao, donde caímos en el mundo de las drogas... consumiamos desde lo más simple como la cocaína hastá cannabis, todo lo que fuera hasta para hacerte olvidar un poco de los problemas de tu casa y precisamente hay es donde entra Tate, puesto que fue e n ese entonces donde lo conocí, el era vendedor y consumidor, gracias a él le debo por habernos cuidado de que otros no se aprovecharan de nosotras.

Hemos vivido muchas experiencias juntos, buenos y malos momentos. El motivo por el cual habíamos terminado era por un pequeño problema que yo tenía... mi gusto por las mujeres, mi inclinación hacía ellas. Fue todo el cambio que le dio a mi vida. Él comprendió y solo nos volvimos amigos, cuando me animé a dejar las drogas a un lado lo había dejado de ver y nunca más había sabido de él hasta ahora.

Referente a Shizuru, de verdad creo que está tomando en serio mis palabras, desde hace más de dos semanas nos mudamos solo nosotras dos a una casa más pequeña, tal cual como me gusta, dormimos en habitaciones separadas y desde aquella vez no hemos vuelto a tener intimidad, sé que es duro para ella, pero necesitamos empezar desde cero si queremos que esto funcione.

Ella en cierta forma me gusta, sin embargo quiero que todo se de por si solo. De verdad estoy agradecida por su paciencia.

Desde que se enteró de lo que había pasado en mi vida ella a mantenido cierta distancia con su hijo, es demasiado celosa y muy pocas veces entre ellos se hablan o se tratan. Después de lo que pasó ese día las cosas se pusieron más intensas.

Flash back

Aun me sentía adolorida pero tenía que hablar con Shizuru y aclarar las cosas.

Cuando voy directo por el pasillo me encuentro con Tate y para mi sorpresa me pregunta donde se encuentra su padre, así que supuse que estaría en su despacho.

-Tú vuelve a la habitación tengo asuntos que arreglar con mi PADRE-

-¿De que rayos hablas?-

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Por toda la maldita casa, se escuchó tu llanto y lo que ella hacía, no puedo creer que semejante persona sea mi padre-

-Por favor no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir-

Ni si quiera toco la puerta entró y no pude evitar escuchar. .. tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. -

-¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Natsuki? -

-Ara, se toca la puerta antes de entrar, creo que aun estas falto de educación, además no es asunto tuyon lo que haga o no haga con mi mujer, así que por favor retírate, quiero estar a solas-

-Tengo la suficiente educación como para decirte que una dama se respeta y se trata como se debe, así que solo te voy a decir una sola cosa, esa chica de la cual abusaste fue mi novia, la chica que amé, la que e protegido de personas abusivas como tú y la que seguiré protegiendo y no me importará que seamos familia-

Se lo dijo. .. él se lo dijo.

-Ara, ya veo el típico enamorado de la novia de su padre. ..-

-La amo y siempre voy a amarla. .. -

-Primero no quiero discutir, así que aré de cuenta de que no te escuché, segunda y última déjame sola antes de que te pateé el tracero y también me importe un bledo de que seas mi hijo. -

Eso fue lo que atiné a escuchar, Tate estaba hecho una furia... él aun me ama.

Y así salió del despacho de Shizuru cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe. .. me había provocado entrar e interponerme, pensé que se matarían entre ambos por las palabras fuertes que se habían dicho.

Yo tengo la culpa debí ser sincera con Shizuru, así nada de esto abría ocurrido.

Tate me vio y se me acercó para abrazarme de manera tan protectora y me dijo.

-No me importa si ella es mi padre pero no permitiré que te haga más daño. .. por favor Natsuki, vámonos de aquí, vámonos lejos de esta persona que solo te causara más dolor-

Acaricio su rostro y lo veo a los ojos.

-Tate no puedo hacer eso, Shizuru es tu padre, por favor no le hagas esto. Ella ya no me ara daño confía en mí-

-En ti si, pero en ella no-

Le dije a Tate que necesitaba hablar con Shizuru, que había que arreglar las cosas, no quería que hubieran más problemas entre ellos y menos por mi culpa.

-Natsuki yo aun te amo, no lo olvides. Estaré en mi habitación.-

No le dije nada, no es la primera vez que me dice esas palabras. Lo deje solo y continúe mi camino. .. pero me detuve al escuchar golpes fuertes. .. abrí la puerta de una y vi que todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Mientras Shizuru no dejaba de golpear el escritorio.

Hay si que me asusté porque no sabía que hacer. Ella se detuvo y me miró con aquellos ojos rojos tan intensos, se veía molesta.

-Ara Natsuki debería quedarse en la habitación, necesitas descansar mañana tienes clases. -

Me armé de valor y la enfrenté.

-No me moveré de aquí, tu y yo necesitamos hablar-

-Háblame de ti- Me dijo

-¿De mi? -

-Sí, de ti. De lo que en realidad hacías en el pasado, vamos... por favor, no quiero mentiras, solo quiero la verdad-

-La verdad. .. es que Tate fue mi novio, si querías la verdad esa es- Dios al fin lo solté.

-No me lo esperaba, dime Natsuki ¿Cómo debo actuar en frente de mi propio hijo?-

-Él es una excelente persona, Tate siempre a cuidado de mí y siempre estaré agradecida-

-¿Lo amas? - que clase de pregunta es esa.

-¿Qué te gustaría escuchar? un ¿Si? o un ¿No?-

-Estoy aspirando escuchar un NO, como respuesta... pero que sea un no sincero, así que sin rodeos dímelo Natsuki ¿Lo amas o no?-

-Sí lo amo, pero no un amor de pareja, lo amo como amigo, yo de verdad no pude corresponderle, las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros aparte de que pasaron cosas que jamás las entenderías.-

-Natsuki quiero que me veas como una amiga, como tu confidente, solo quiero que confíes en mí, en Fujino Shizuru tu futura esposa, padre o madre de nuestros futuros hijos o como quieras llamarle.

Solo quiero que confíes en mí, no me ocultes las cosas por favor.

-Bien pero para que esta relación funcione vamos a empezar desde cero ¿Te parece?-

Ell suspira, pasa sus manos por su linda cabellera. castaña, cierra los ojos y luego me dice:

-Esta bien ¿Que propones?-

-Primero nada de sexo...-

-¿Qué? Pero... pero... -

-Si queremos empezar una relación bien, debemos empezar como se debe.-

-De acuerdo, pero será difícil contenerme, sabes te voy a contar, cuando Papá conoció a mi madre, era normal, una mujer normal común y corriente... con el pasar del tiempo se fueron enamorando, el problema era que la familia de mi madre ya la habían comprometido, ella era una princesa, una Hime y su deber era cumplir con el Shogun de aquella época. Como no se estaba permitido una relación de ambos sexos ya que era mal visto... en ese tiempo existía un grupo llamado las brujas.

Papá acudió a ellas. .. en busca de una solución para poder estar con su amada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pidió? -Le pregunté tomando asiento en el sofá de su pequeña oficina, pero al sentarme pobre de mi tracero. .. maldita sea ne dolía. Pero bueno la historia está interesante.

Shizuru tomó un minuto ya que se dio cuenta, supongo que no quiso decir nada y continuó.

-Ser un hombre... Papá en ese tiempo tenía dinero y mucho prestigio, no le importaba el sacrificio que tendría por ella. Así que sin pensarlo se dispuso a aceptar las consecuencias de tal acto. Una de las brujas cuyo nombre Tomoe Marguerite, que por cierto jamás olvidaré ese nombre.

En fin.

Al momento cuando inicio el ritual algo pasó, Tomoe la traicionó y la convirtió en lo que ahora es, aparte de que la había convertido no del todo en una vampiresa. .. por eso te decía jamas podrías compararnos con Drácula.-

-Por favor continúa-

-Tomoe le había dicho a mi padre que le importaba un bledo lo que ahora era y que se quedaría así de por vida, algo parecido a un transexual, y que era como una especie de enfermedad que traía un mal y un bien, aparte de eso jamaz envejeceria.

-Es increíble-

-Si lo es. -

-Pero ¿Donde está tu madre? ¿Qué pasó con ella?-

-Se formo el problema cuando todos se enteraron de la condición de mi padre, a pesar de lo ocurrido mamá jamás la rechazó, así que no tuvieron más remedio que escapar y huir.

Es una historia bastante larga prometo continuar después.-

-No es justo yo quería seguir escuchando lo que pasó- Me había molestado y como niña tonta hice ciertos pucheros.

-Ara, Natsuki se ve hermosa cuando hace ese tipo de gestos-

Está maldita me hace sonrojar.

-En resumen debido a esa extraña enfermedad, hechizo o como se diga nosotras tenemos un alto grado de descontrol sexual, algo así como adicción al sexo y es algo que lamentablemente llevo en mis genes por medio de mi padre... bueno eso también te lo explicaré más adelante por ahora perdona este desastre y perdóname por lo que ice. Se que no te merezco y que con una simple disculpa no cambiará el daño que te causé, pero quiero que sepas que no veo una vida sin mi Natsuki.

Ella intento acercarse a mi para tomarme entre sus brazos pero yo la evité.

Aun no me sentía preparada ni siquiera para algo tan simple como un abrazo y ella se dio cuenta.

-Por favor, de verdad lamento la forma en como te traté... se que no pensé en ti, solo pensé en saciar mis deseos, sin pensar en tu consentimiento-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer a través de mis mejillas, tenía un maldito nudo en mi garganta, nada más de recordar lo que había pasado me causaba mucha tristeza y dolor.

De igual forma me tomó entre sus brazos brindándome aquel calor.

-No... no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.- fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

-Lo prometo mi Natsuki, no volverá a pasar-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

...

...

...

...

Estando ante el escritorio de madera color caoba de su padre, miraba hacía el techo mientras iniciaba una conversación con su madre.

-Hola madre, perdóname por no haberme comunicado contigo en tanto tiempo, pero quería decirte que ya todo está listo para tu regreso, ellas no viven en está casa por ahora y solo está el abuelo.

Solo son un par de tontas e ilusas. .. que todo se lo creen. -

-Eso es hijo mío, así que no te preocupes cuando tu querida madre este haya yo me encargaré de que tu padre sea solo para mi y tendrás el camino libre para que hagas lo que te de la gana con esa niñita. Porque recuerda que tu padre no necesita de una niña si no de una mujer de verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

De verdad pido disculpas por la tardanza, tener una bodega en tu propia casa no te da ni tiempo ni para bañarte u.u por favor no vayan a creer que voy a dejar de escribir para nada solo ténganme un poco de paciencia, no me es fácil tener este tipo de trabajo donde me acuesto a las 10 de la noche y me paro a las 4 de la mañana u.u y sentir como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima … pero bueno mi vida personal es otra historia e aquí este capitulo super largo…

CAPITULO 10

Una mujer de cuerpo acorde a su estatura y a su edad, contoneaba sus caderas haciendo llamar la atención de todo aquel y aquella que se le cruzara por su camino, el personal que se encontraba en resección se le quedaba observando como aquella mujer pidió ser atendida lo antes posible.

Falda corta, blusa sumamente escotada, zapatos de tacón alto y maquillaje algo cargado junto con un bolso que daba juego a su vestir, cabello largo castaño y ojos color café, la hacían ver de manera exquisita e excitante y muy pero muy autoritaria, cuyo nombre "Yumiko".

-Buenos días, en ¿Qué le puedo ayudar?-

Pregunto la asistente encargada del área de recesión del lugar.

-¿Tù? Ja… en nada. Ô bueno quizás en algo, necesito ver a Shizuru ahora.-

Voz autoritaria ¿e? pues si… Yumiko no quería dar vueltas al asunto, quería ubicar a su objetivo a como de lugar y no perder el tiempo con trabajadores que desconocían de su persona.

Con cierto respeto del que sentía no merecerse, la chica miraba con cierto recelo y termino por responderle.

-Disculpe, le recuerdo que es necesario respeto, está usted hablando de Fujino-sama si es a ella a quien se refiere-

-No estoy aquí, para que una niña de cuarta me sermone, ni me diga como debo respetar al padre de mi hijo, solo dile que Yumiko Yuuichi esta aquí y punto.- Y dijo Yumiko con cierta molestia haciéndola sentir con su tono de voz.

La joven asistente arqueaba las cejas y colocaba rostro de desagrado ante la mujer que tenia al frente, que parecía no tener educación… sin embargo muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente ¿Fujino-sama, tiene un hijo con esta mujerzuela? -Por favor tome asiento que ya nos comunicamos con la oficina de Fujino-sama-

Yumiko, se encontraba mas que frustrada por la atención no grata que le habían hecho sentir de parte de la asistente y miradas no deseadas de las otras personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Ya habían pasado más de media hora y ya comenzaba a hervirle hasta la sangre por haberla tenido en espera. No se lo pensó dos veces, se levanto y camino hacia el interior del establecimiento buscando la oficina de Shizuru, sin importarle los comentarios de los demás.

-Espere no puede entrar sin una autorización, llamaré a seguridad-

No tuvo que recorrer todo el lugar ni adivinar cual seria la puerta correspondiente, no se molesto por ser cortés o por mostrar educación alguna.

Simplemente abrió la puerta y entro.

-Ara, nunca pensé que Tate fuera igual a su madre-

-Es tanto tuyo como mío- Dijo sin más para posarse frente a Shizuru, que se encontraba sentada en su sillón blanco de aluminium, junto a su escritorio de color caoba de un diseño moderno.

Y al momento el teléfono del escritorio comenzó a sonar. Y la castaña contesto. -Ara, les agradezco, así que no se preocupen todo esta en orden- Fue lo único que se limito a decir, colgó y miro a aquella mujer a los ojos. -Vaya, al parecer los años te han asentado muy bien-

-Ni te imaginas cuanto, dicen por hay que mientras más vieja… más buena te pones-

-Ja ja ja, creo que tendrás que tomártelo como un cumplido-

Yumiko no dio respuesta y poso su pie en el medio de la entre pierna de Shizuru, haciéndola tragar profundo.

-Ara, ara Yumiko debería de tener cuidado donde pone el pie, no vaya a ser que pise zonas peligrosas-

-Pisar terreno peligroso es lo mío.- Dijo susurrándole al oído y dándole un toque de su aliento sensual –Sabes que detesto esperar, dime ¿porqué tenias a tu Yumiko, esperando tanto tiempo?-

-Tengo mucho trabajo Yumiko, deberías de entender. No es fácil para mi tener tanta carga cuando mi padre no esta en su puesto de trabajo-

No hallaba de que otra manera hacerla cortar, cualquiera podría decir que aquella mujer si que era algo asfixiante.

-Ya veo porque hay tanto estrés en esta oficina… - dijo para luego suspirar y continuo -pero sabes yo puedo brindarte un poco de consuelo a tanto calvario por exceso de trabajo.-

La mujer de aquellos ojos café, se sentó en las piernas de Shizuru y llevo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de esta propinándole besos suaves haciendo recorrido hasta la mejilla donde pudo notar lo que había venido a comprobar, Shizuru tenia aun deseos por ella, su rostro se encontraba aquel carmín que siempre en cada momento que podía se lo hacia sacar.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema y dime ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenia un hijo?-

-En serio tenemos que hablar de eso… - comentó para luego levantarse e irse aun rincón de la oficina.

-Vamos Yumiko, necesito saber ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Veamos Shizuru, será porque fue un momento de rico sexo y ¿nada más? Ambas tomamos caminos separados, yo me fui del país y sin darme cuenta con el tiempo ya tenia 3 meses de embarazo. En realidad no te conocía del todo bien, pero lo poco que supe de ti es lo que le e contado a él y que él me ha dicho de que ahora tienes a una niñita como prometida…- se acerco nuevamente a Shizuru, se coloco de espalda y se arqueo, era mas que evidente lo que ella quería, levanto un poco su falda y se frotó lo más cerca posible del miembro de aquella persona que con el pasar del tiempo aun le seguía excitando y al ver que tomaba tal reacción Shizuru la toma por la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo susurrándole al oído…

-Ara, eres una mujer muy mala…-

Yumiko no dejaba de dar esos movimientos sensuales sin embargo… fue detenida.

-No voy a caer en tus sucios juegos otra vez, así que lárgate…-

-Pero… pero de que rayos hablas mi vida, tú más que nadie sabe lo tanto que aun me deseas. Lo tanto que deseas a tu Yumiko-

-Ara, puede que tengas razón, pero las cosas ahora no son así, no puedo permitirme algo como esto.-

-Lo dices, por esa chiquilla ¿Verdad? esa niña que ahora dices que es tu mujer… por Dios… vamos Shizuru tu no necesitas de una niñita, necesitas de una mujer como yo para gozar de la vida.-

-De la mujer que necesito para gozar de la vida tal como tú lo dices, ya la tengo y lamentablemente no eres tú.

"Esto no se quedará así, tu no sabes quién soy yo… dime Shizuru. ¿Qué pasaría si tu querida niñita recuperara los recuerdos de su vida pasada? Pronto te aré ver lo que en realidad debes ver"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con el pasar del tiempo Shizuru demostró total rechazo por Yumiko y que lamentablemente lo único que la ataba a ella era su hijo Tate, no lo odiaba pero aun le costaba procesar toda aquella información de el y de Natsuki en la que aquel tiempo compartieron momentos juntos.

Sentía celos, molestia y disgusto aun por su propio hijo, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo del que ya habían desperdiciado y sabia muy bien que se necesitaba de en cualquier momento como toda charla de padre e hijo.

Pero aun Shizuru no quería tocar esa tecla ni tampoco demostrar cercanía, a pesar del tiempo ella aún no se sentía preparada y era muy orgullosa como para dar su brazo a torcer… por mas que no lo quisiera admitir ella necesitaba tiempo para poder adaptarse a todos estos nuevos cambios en su vida.

Su relación con Natsuki estaba comenzando a mejorar los días entre semanas Shizuru la dejaba a en la escuela, por las mañanas y al mediodía se turnaban para almorzar juntas.

Por parte de la chica de aquellos ojos esmeraldas su tiempo de retirarse de la escuela llego sin previo aviso, su vientre ya comenzaba a notarse y necesitaba tener todo el descanso posible y para no perder el tiempo Shizuru contrato un profesor para que su amada pudiese continuar con sus estudios tomando clases particulares desde su propia casa, donde pudiese estar lo más cómoda posible.

Shizuru para ella fue en todo momento amable, comprensible y cariñosa… pareciera como si algo en ella hubiese cambiado y la hubiesen hecho ser distinta. Natsuki cada día la quería y la amaba aun más, nacían sentimientos en las que le ayudaban a dejar a un lado todos aquellos malos recuerdos por parte de la castaña, se decía para si que su amor ahora estaba teniendo un gran progreso.

Lo único malo de todo esto, de toda esta historia es que todo no puede ser tan bueno, el padre de Natsuki termino proponiendo el divorcio a Saeko debido a que no quería aceptar la repentina relación de su hija y Fujino.

Ya no vivían juntos debido a que habían dado inicio al tramite legal de separación, para Natsuki esto era un golpe bajo y aun sentía cierta depresión, cosa que Shizuru siempre estuvo al pendiente ofreciéndole detalles que la pudiesen animar e inclusive hasta enamorar.

Cierto día Natsuki, sentía la necesidad de platicar algo muy importante con su mejor amiga, pensó que quizás sería la única persona que podría darle un consejo referente a Shizuru…

Alojadas entre lo más cómodo de la sala en el "sofá" la joven peli roja dijo…

-Vaya que suerte la mía de que no está tu querida noviecita… -

-Shizuru aún está en una reunión lo más probable es que llegue tarde o la hora de la cena-

-No entiendo como no la denunciaste por lo que te ISO, pareciera que en vez de odiarla la amaras por lo idiota que te vez. –

-Ella me gusta, no cabe duda de que empezamos mal, pero ella se ha hecho responsable e inclusive a respetado mis decisiones.-

Arqueando la ceja Nao preguntó: -Y… ¿Nada de nada?-

Estaba avergonzada no quería tocar el tema, pero para algo la había citado el día de hoy y era precisamente de eso lo que quería hablar, necesitaba de un consejo y de manera urgente.

-Nao de eso precisamente es lo que quiero hablar… necesito un consejo-

-¿Cuál es el problema? Haber… espera no me digas se te alborotan las hormonas, ja ja ja hay cachorra…-

-Cállate no es para que te burles… Nao hablando serio… yo quiero, yo quiero retomar mi relación con Shizuru.- Movió su mirada a los al rededores de la sala donde se encontraban y siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

-Quieres que te de un consejo para que tengas relaciones sexuales con Shizuru… estás loca yo tomaría terapias de por vida para no pensar en ese tipo de cosas… nada más mírate, vas a ser madre a temprana edad, dime acaso ¿Estás preparada para serlo?-

-No… no lo estoy y nunca pensé en estarlo, pero Nao debo intentarlo, este bebé no tiene la culpa, además ya nosotras hemos hablado de eso, no sé porque tanta insistencia de retomar siempre el mismo tema, en vez de parecer mi amiga, más bien pareces mi propia madre… -

-Bueno alguien aparte de tu madre debe darte sabios consejos.-

-Solo quiero que me digas cono debo iniciar, se que Shizuru está esperando a que yo de el primer paso.-

La chica peli roja suspiró, ella entendía perfectamente cuál era el tipo de consejo que quería sin duda su amiga, sin pensárselo más le dijo - Sorpréndela-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ella solo está esperando a que tu seas quien de la iniciativa, claro por las cosas que me has contado es que te digo lo que debes hacer-

-Sorprenderla… ¿Pero Cómo? –

-Solo insinúate y ya, te apuesto que ella está que quiere matar el queso desde hace meses… -

-Vaya que expresiva- suspirando.

-Bueno tu querías un consejo hay lo tienes, además como es posible que teniendo tanto dinero y siendo tan bonita se haya fijado en una niña de ¿?13 años? –

-Ella no solamente se fijo en mi Nao… -

-Ni me lo digas… -

-Bueno mejor no entremos en detalles, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

-No te en rolles tanto, solo llégate hasta su trabajo y te encierras en su oficina y punto, ella se dará cuenta de lo que tu buscas. –

POV NATSUKI

En eso iba pero en ese preciso momento cuando estaba a punto de entrar a donde trabaja que por cierto es primera vez que vengo aquí y dio gracias porque Shizuru me haya dado la dirección.

-Vaya. .. esto es algo muy elegante ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen aqui? - a pesar del tiempo que llevamos ya juntas viviendo no le e dado la importancia que se merece referente a su trabajo "Falta grave" -bueno ya tendré tiempo para ocuparme de eso-

Salgo de mis pensamientos y me dirijo a la resepcion donde soy atendida por una chica y me da asombro el que hasta sepa hasta mi nombre.

-Kuga-sama, que gusto verla, es un placer poder conocer el gran amor de nuestra querida jefa-

Eso si me a dejado no en fuera de base sino avergonzada por su comentario, así que terminé mirando a otro lado.

-O por favor discúlpeme es que Shizuru -sama siempre habla de usted como no tiene idea, está tan enamorada e ilusionada con la espera de su bebé, que por cierto muchas felicidades.-

Dios... esto es patético, voy a ser el drama de la vergüenza de por vida con estas personas. -Gracias y disculpa por interrumpir su trabajo pero necesito reunirme con ella. -

-Lo siento mucho ella en estos momentos no está salió hace más de una hora para una reunión con otra empresa, bueno aunque ya debería estar por llegar. ¿Por qué mejor no la espera en su oficina?

-Me parece buena idea-

Ella me señaló donde estaba su oficina, me pregunto si quería algo de tomar y le dije que no que estaba bien.

Sin embargo hay algo muy extraño en este lugar y cuando apenas abro la puerta...

veo lo que no debería de haber visto. Era Shizuru con una mujer entre sus brazos y las dos desnudas... lo peor Del caso es que me mira y se ríe como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ara mi Natsuki, lo siento tanto pero si tu no me das lo que yo quiero otra lo hace -

Y la vuelve a besar.

¿Porqué me hace esto?

Comencé a sentir nauceas y llorar como una tonta, no lo dije nada solo me limité a largarme de aquí.

En eso la resepcionista se me queda mirando y me dice algo pero no le presto atención y me voy de este infierno.

llevaba ya media hora caminando sin sentido me sentía agotada y mareada, sus palabras se repiten como un disco en mi cabeza. Quizás debí haberle hecho caso a Tate y haberme largado con él. -Por lo menos él no me hubiera traicionado - digo suspirando.

Quizas hay algo que puedo hacer. Saco mi celular y llamo a Nao le digo que me espere en su casa y que prepare una buena dosis de lo que ella ya sabe. Lamentablemente necesito un maldito piquete.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno no creo que un simple piquete le haga daño al bebé Natsuki, así que anímate tómalo, relájate y olvídate de tus padres y sobre todo de Shizuru por que tu mas que nadie te has dado cuenta de que ellos solo piensan en ellos y no en ti.-

-La amo Nao, la amo con toda mi alma que duele tanto.- le confieso y vuelvo a comenzar a llorar como niña tonta.

-Losé y me parte el alma verte así, así que dame tu brazo y disfrutemos un rato como lo asíamos en los viejos tiempos.-

-Buena idea- le estiro mi brazo mientras ella comienza a hacer su trabajo.

POV AUTOR

No lo quiso volver a pensar, Natsuki se sentía muy mal por todo lo que había ocurrido, la separación de sus padres, ver a su madre en una relación junto al padre de Shizuru y lo peor aun ver a Shizuru en un acto tan intimo con otra mujer que no fuese ella, todo estaba de cabezas, estiro su brazo ya todo estaba mas que listo para sentirse desconectada de todos estos problemas solo por un momento.

Al sentir el pinchazo y aquella droga colarse por sus venas poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, sus ojos se encontraban semi abiertos, habían perdido el brillo, es como si hubiese perdido la vida, cayendo en la cama como un peso muerto.

-Oye… esta droga no es para tanto Natsuki… ¿Natsuki?-

Era primera vez que Nao la veía de esta forma, las veces anteriores que habían consumido ese tipo de drogas nunca había visto a su amiga con tal reacción.

-¿Mierda que hice?- se había asustado

POV SHIZURU

Apenas volví a mi oficina una de mis empleadas se me acerca con tanta preocupación y me dice.

-Discúlpeme Shizuru -sama, Natsuki -sama estuvo aquí -

-¿Aquí? - A que vino Natsuki aquí.

-Le dije que podía esperarla en su oficina pero no se que pasó, ella salió como si algo malo hubice visto, la pobre no paraba de llorar y se fue como si nada y créame que intente detenerla pero me fue imposible. -

Esto me fue muy extraño ¿Qué fue lo que mi Natsuki vio?

cuando termino de entrar a mi oficina percibo un olor extraño. .. ese olor

Y mis ojos se abren como platos de solo recordar que esto es lo mismo de aquella vez. ..

Me apresuro y saco de mi escritorio un medicamento que me había dado Saeko-sama en una oportunidad por si se temía lo peor.

Me voy directo a la casa de la amiga de mi mujer. -Se que hay debes estar Natsuki... solo espero que no cometas una locura -

No me toma más de media hora el llegar y sin importarme si el auto quedó mal estacionado, salgo de el y corro como nunca hasta la puerta de está casa, que lo peor del caso es que toco y toco y nadie sale. Yo se que Natsuki está aquí la puedo sentir, así que sin importarme con maestría habría la puerta y me dirijo hacía las escaleras preguntenme como di con l habitación donde estaban que ni yo misma losé.

-¿Qué diablos? Natsuki.

-Yo… yo-

Cuando llegue temí lo peor, había llegado muy tarde, la habitación estaba con un fuerte olor a drogas y tenia miedo de que esto le pudiera afectar al bebé, tome a Natsuki entre mis brazos y le aplique una inyección directo en el pecho prácticamente en el corazón haciéndola reaccionar en cuestión de segundos, tomando bocanadas de aire se veía como si hubiese estado asfixiada, la ayude para que pudiera estar estable, vi a su amiga como se le acercaba la mire y le dije que se apartara que no se atreviera ni a tocarla.

-Shi… Shizuru…-

Volví de nuevo mi atención a Natsuki, se veía pálida, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta el auto, debía llevarla al hospital lo antes posible, la vida de mi hijo corría peligro, tanto como la de Natsuki.

-Tranquila amor todo va a estar bien, te llevare con un medico- ella no me veía quien sabe que fue lo que vio en mi oficina.

Le coloco el cinturón de seguridad e inclino un poco el asiento para que este cómoda, antes de dar la vuelta y entrar en el auto miro a Nao y le digo que se comunique con Saeko lo antes posible, que le explique lo que sucedió y que le diga que voy al hospital mas cercano.

En el camino todo era un silencio entre nosotras, aun estábamos a pleno medio día y el sol era demasiado fuerte.

-Dime Natsuki, sientes algún dolor- le preguntó debido a lo que lo que le inyecte y más lo que se había consumido se que afectaría su embarazo.

-No solo algo mareada, pero estoy… aaa…-

Me alarmo y me había dado cuenta de que Natsuki se le había adelantado el parto, ya que entre sus piernas comenzaba a fluir bastante liquido, había roto fuente esto no era bueno. .. ahora si que estaba nerviosa, se que no es la primera vez en la que recibo a un hijo pero esta situación es complicada apenas Natsuki tiene 7 meses y medio de gestación y es primeriza, si el bebe nace seria algo prematuro.

-Mierda… - me dije en un susurro-Respira profundo Natsuki- le dije a ella.

-Eso… eso hago… maldita sea duele…-

-Vamos amor trata de aguantar- debo enfocarme en llegar lo más rápido posible.

-No se si pueda aguantar… aaar-

Trate de concentrarme pero pareciera que el camino cada vez se me hacia mas largo, pise el acelerador y rezaba para que nadie se me atravesara, debía llegar cuanto antes al hospital.

Entre ese corto tiempo por cuestión de segundos ambas nos vimos de manera extraña, algo no andaba bien. Natsuki llevo su mano dentro su jeans, fue hay donde supuse que el bebé estaba coronando, estacione de manera improvisada y le pedí a Natsuki que se quitara el jeans y la ropa interior, después de eso ella por instinto abrió las piernas dando continuidad a su labor.

Esto es incomodo debí haberla colocado en el asiento de atrás, no perdí más tiempo y retome el camino a toda velocidad, aun el hospital más cercano se encontraba a 30 minutos de distancia.

-Shizuru…-

-Tranquila amor tienes que pujar, tienes que ayudar al bebé a nacer- Me era difícil mantener la vista en la vía y en ella, por una parte tuve suerte de que el auto no era sincrónico, así que tome su mano-Te amo Natsuki, yo se que tu puedes-

-Dios… termina de nacer….-

Y en cuestión de segundos logramos escuchar el llanto del bebé, Natsuki lo tomo entre sus brazos hay me pude dar cuenta de que el bebé era una niña, no era como mi padre o como yo.

Era hermosa, no me importaba de igual forma me sentía orgullosa de tener otra hija, pero era demasiado pequeña y prematura, tenía miedo de que no resistiera.

-Es… es hermosa Shizuru y ella es una niña…-

-Losé amor es hermosa, igual que tu. Pero aun es muy pequeña y prematura necesita que la vea un medico-

No duramos mucho después de haberme estacionado de manera precipitada otra vez, también me di cuenta de que a la bebé le estaba haciendo daño la luz del sol. Le pase a Natsuki un suéter que siempre llevo en la parte de atrás del asiento.

-Cúbrela con esto Natsuki, no dejes que le de el sol.-

Tome el celular y marque el número de Youko, le dije que la bebé había nacido y que era una niña muy diferente a nosotras, también le explique lo que había ocurrido con Natsuki, y que lo peor del caso era que estaba demasiado pálida, ella estaba comenzando a perder sangre.

-Natsuki, ni se te ocurra dormirte, tienes que sostener a nuestra hija-

-Me siento muy débil Shizuru, no se si pueda aguantar más-

-Dime Natsuki, has pensado en algún nombre para ella?- le pregunté para tratar de que no perdiera el conocímiento.

-Si… hay uno que me gustaría-

-¿Cuál amor?-

-Fate… me gusta… me gusta mucho Fate-

-¿Qué…?- "¿Cómo puede ser tanta casualidad? Fate era el nombre de mi primera hija.

...

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LAMENTO NO HABER PUBLICADO ESTO ANTES PERO BUENO.

EN FIN HAY COSAS QUE SE EXPLICARAN EN EL PROXIMO CAP ASÍ PENDIENTES


	11. Chapter 11

Diferencia de edad.

Futanari +18

CAPÍTULO 11

En menos de lo que había imaginado y entre lo que me parecía eterno había llegado al hospital más cercano, no podía tomar a la bebé ya que aun estaba conectada al cordón umbilical y Natsuki ya se me había desmayado.

Sin esperar más estacioné de manera improvisada, mi corazón latía como si estuviera llena de adrenalina, me sentía al 100... de lo asustada que estaba por la vida de mi mujer y la de mi hija. Sin pensármelo dos veces baje del auto y corrí hasta el área de Emergencias, que patético era un hospital público y la puerta estaba cerrada, tocaba pero nadie salía.

-Es una Emergencia.- Grité y mis manos comenzaban a temblar.

-Natsuki... Fate - Susurré y de tan solo segundos golpeé tan fuerte la puerta que de por si sola se abrió, ya veo porqué nadie abría esto estaba repleto de tanta gente y niños. Un hombre no muy mayor se dirigió hasta mi muy molesto por mi actitud, portaba un uniforme, supuse que era el vigilante.

-No puede entrar de esa forma, esto es un hospital público y debe esperar a fuera a que se le atienda por orden de llegada...-

-Mi. .. mujer- no tenía fuerzas para articular palabra, simplemente no me salían- Ella dio a luz en el auto... ella está inconsciente y la bebé necesita de un médico.-

El vigilante me miraba al parecer le había transmitido el nerviosismo que me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-Ve aquella camilla llévela hasta el auto yo iré por un médico y unas enfermeras, dese prisa. -

Tomé la camilla y salí lo mas rápido que pude no quería dejar sola por tanto tiempo a Natsuki y menos a mi hija.

Al llegar detrás de mí venían corriendo las personas que supuse ayudarían.

-Soy Doctora, dígame ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente?-

-Como 15 o 20 min... no losé- Me alejé un poco para que pudieran darle la atención que necesitan.

Mis manos no dejaban de temblar y las llevaba inconscientemente hasta mi cabeza.

En ¿qué me había descuidado? ¿Cómo pude haber permitido a estas altura de mi vida que algo así ocurriera? bajé la guardía y sin darme cuenta esa maldita había vuelto una vez más a mi vida.

-¿Cual es el nombre de la madre y que edad tiene?- asiendo reaccionar mi mente al escuchar aquella pregunta, le respondí.

-Se llama Natsuki kuga, solo tiene. ..-

-¿Qué edad tiene? a simple vista parece una niña -

Debía decir la verdad -14...-

La Doctora se encargó de Fate y la entregó a una de la enfermeras, mi corazón latía al escuchar su llanto, mi niña, mi pequeña niña, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, la veía alejarse entre los brazos de aquella mujer que parecía como si la protegiera con su propia vida y mientras se aleja le susurraba palabras que no lograba entender, supongo que en mejores manos no podía estar.

Mi atención terminó en Natsuki donde la Doctora me pidió ayuda para tratar de sacarla del auto, estaba demasiado pálida y temía por su vida.

-Hay que llevarla adentro rápido tiene pulso muy débil y está perdiendo mucha sangre. - decía la doctora en voz alta.

Se la llevaron por unos de los pasillos donde traté de seguirlas pero el vigilante me detuvo y me dijo que debía esperar aquí, lo miré con mala cara pero debía dejar que aquellas personas con experiencia hicieran su trabajo.

Me fui de nuevo al auto debía llevarlo al estacionamiento, buscar mi bolso y mi celular, también necesitaba una muda de ropa, algo más ligero y cómodo para poder estar en este lugar.

Y así hice, como tenía siempre una muda en la maleta de mi auto para casos de emergencias. Ya le estaba dando uso.

Me dirijo de nuevo al interior del hospital en eso veo de nuevo al vigilante y veo una enfermera junto a él, parecen estarme esperando.

-Disculpe ¿Usted fue quien trajo a Kuga Natsuki? -

Le dije que sí, que ella es mi mujer y que soy el padre biológico de la niña.

-Usted es. .. es una mujer ¿Cómo puede ser el padre biológico? aparte sabe que la paciente es prácticamente una menor de edad, requerimos de la presencia de cualquier representante Kuga-

-Su madre está en camino, pero yo me puedo hacer cargo- además no tengo porqué darle ciertas explicaciones ya esta mujer me estaba cansando.

-Se necesita de estos medicamentos, este es un hospital de bajo recursos apenas los tenga hágalo llegar la paciente los necesita.-

Esto era increíble las ganas de sacar a Natsuki de aquí y llevarla a un hospital privado me entraban en ganas. Ella y mi hija necesitaban la mejor atención posible y lastimosamente aquí fue a donde venimos a parar.

Tomé el celular y marqué de nuevo a mi padre.

-Shizuru, ¿Como está mi hija?- me contestó Saeko-sama, ara me imagino que estos dos deben andar juntos.

-Natsuki dio a luz a una niña, ahora mismo la están atendiendo aún no se de su estado no tenemos mas de una hora que llegamos... se puede saber ¿Donde diablos están ustedes?-

-Estamos llegando y tu padre está manejando, por favor esperanos en la entrada. -

-Está bien hay las espero-

Le dije al vigilante que iría por los medicamentos y que la madre de Natsuki ya estaba por llegar.

.

.

.

En la entrada del Hospital saludé a Saeko-sama y a mi padre que gentilmente me dieron un fuerte abrazo. De verdad me era grato saber que contabamos con el apoyo de ambas y me sentía muy feliz de que en verdad ellas estuvieran aquí. Les dije que necesitaba ir a una farmacia para comprar lo que me habían pedido. Mi padre se ofreció a llevarme mientras que la madre de mi mujer entraba para estar a la espera de alguna información.

En el camino estábamos en silencio y un dolor en mi cabeza muy fuerte vino a mí, mi visión se oscureció mas de lo normal y todo comenzó a darme vueltas, mi padre estacionó el auto y tomaba mi mano preguntándome - ¿Shizuru, estás bien?-

Mi mente me había jugado sucio y me había dado un vuelco de mar de recuerdos que de verdad si me pongo a pensar eran cosas o mejor dicho detalles que había olvidado, detalles de mi vida o de la vida que una vez tuve junto a mi difunta esposa...

-Ka... Kaoru- susurré.

Había olvidado hasta su nombre pero ¿Porqué?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro...

-Dime ¿Qué diablos es lo que está pasando? ¿Porqué ella es la viva imagen de mi Kaoru? -

-Shizuru... hija yo... -

No pude soportarlo... no podía perder en este momento los estribos, necesitaba mantenerme firme ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En el fondo sentía que tenía una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar, pero estaba confundida ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Decidí frenar nuestra conversación mi prioridad ahora son Natsuki y Fate. Mi pequeña niña, me siento tan orgullosa de que estés con nosotras, mi pequeña princesa, yo voy a protegerte igual que a tu madre para que nadie nunca les llegue a hacer daño.

Así que miré a mi padre a los ojos nuevamente y le dije. ..

-Vamonos Natsuki necesita de estos medicamentos. Y no te creas que no preciento que tu tienes algo que ver en esto. - cosa que era más que cierta, pero ya me ocuparía en el momento adecuado de esta conversación.

Mi padre arrancó el auto y llegamos a un centro comercial, era lo más cercano y había una farmacia cerca de la entrada, bueno... fue lo primero que pude divisar. Me baje del auto y no le tomé importancia a mi padre, creo que la dejé con la palabra en la boca, en realidad no me apetece cruzar palabras con ella ahora, no sé porqué pero presiento que todo lo que a estado sucediendo en parte es su culpa.

Al estar ya en la farmacia me dediqué a hacer unas pequeñas compras, cosas necesarias que pensé que serían de utilidad para Natsuki y la bebé, estábamos de emergencias y no creo que me diera oportunidad de ir a casa, bueno no por ahora. Ya con todo listo volví al auto, mi padre estaba parada frente al auto esperándome.

-Shizuru discúlpame de verdad yo. .. yo lamento todo esto pero. ..-

-Cállate no quiero escucharte. - No la había dejado terminar, no quería. Así, que me subí al auto, ella también lo iso y nos marchamos prontamente al hospital.

Al llegar ya teníamos información de mi hija pero aun no de mi Natsuki y eso me preocupaba. Le entregué a la enfermera lo que me habían pedido y era lo mas lógico tenía que preguntar debido que hasta Saeko-sama tampoco le habían dicho nada.

Traté de relajarme un poco, pero me era un imposible, ninguna de las 3 decíamos nada solo se mantuvo un silencio entre nosotras, así que nos limitamos a esperar.

Veamos habían muchos pro y contra en esta relación si es que se podía llamar relación, Natsuki y yo llevábamos meses sin compartir intimidad, ni una caricia o un beso o un simple rose por así decirlo. Yo quería tomar la iniciativa nuevamente entre nosotras pero tenía miedo de perderla, así que aplaque todas mis emociones y sentimientos guardandolos hasta que llegase el momento, no quería agobiarla, ni tampoco volverme absorbente, así que me limité a darle su espacio, a solo cuidar de ella, de su embarazo a empezar solo como amigas. .. y yo que tanto amo a Natsuki, su personalidad, su manera de hablar, su manera de tratar a los demás e incluso hasta su forma de pensar. .. se que en el fondo le hace falta madurar un poco más pero la amo, desde aquella vez que la vi, que la sentí como mujer, mi mujer.

Y todo llego hasta hay... ya que debido a mi actitud Natsuki me pidió que iniciaramos nuestra relación desde cero y así fue e incluso a pesar de todo estábamos super ansiosas por la llegada de nuestra hija, pasamos muchos días en la que nos fuimos de compras y en la que organizamos la habitación para la llegada del bebé. Bueno lo que si me tomó por sorpresa fue Natsuki nunca quiso saber el sexo del bebé, pero yo sabía que el bebé nacería como yo. .. pero no fue así y ahora de manera inesperada tenemos una linda niña, nuestra Fate, una niña casi perfecta.

Me sentía feliz y sumamente orgullosa de saber que a pesar de mi edad junto a Natsuki podía traer hijos casi sanos a este mundo.

Lo contra de toda esta situación fue la gota que derramó el vaso. .. las drogas ¿Qué voy a hacer con Natsuki, referente a eso? ¿Como debo actuar? se que fue algo sumamente inmaduro de su parte, si yo tan solo no hubiese llegado a tiempo ella... ella lo más probable es que hubiese muerto junto con mi hija, las hubiese perdido otra vez.

De tanto pensar y recordar el cansancio finalmente me venció cerrando mis ojos, necesitaba un descanso así que no me lo pensé dos veces.

No se cuanto tiempo dure dormida, creo que fueron como 5 min era difícil conciliar el sueño, la silla donde me había sentado era demasiado incómoda, mi padre y su mujer "Saeko" no se como le hacían pero se les veía profundamente dormidas.

Al pasar el rato tuve que llenar un expediente nuevo e incluso agilizar los trámites de la partida de nacimiento de Fate, con la autorización de parte de Saeko-sama y con la ayuda de mi padre ahora mi hija era una Fujino, se necesitaba que todo estuviera al día para que cuando a Natsuki y mi hija le dieran el alta pudieran volver a casacasa sin ningún problema.

Tambien tuve que sobornar a la encargada de este hospital para que le facilitarán la mejor habitación a la madre de mi hija e incluso le pedí a Saeko-sama y a mi padre que fueran a casa y nos trajeran todo lo necesario para la estadía aquí.

Ya eran más de las 9 de la noche y aun no había podido ver ni a Natsuki y menos a Fate, solo me tenían en un solo calvario.

POV NATSUKI

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos con mucha pesadez y cansancio. Sentía demasiado dolor en mi vientre así que hay fue cuando al reaccionar recordé que había dado a luz a Fate, mis ojos se abrieron con gran expresión.

-Mi bebé... ¿Donde está... mi bebé?- debilmente pregunté, pero veía a mi alrededor y pude ver una enfermera que se acercaba para revisarme.

Mientras tomaba mi pulso y revisaba la solución que corría por vía intravenosa comencé a llorar con todo el sentimiento del mundo.

-Calma amiga tu bebé está bien no llores. Pronto podrás verla es una niña muy fuerte, así que descansa estas en buenas manos. -

Cuando me dijo eso volví a cerrar mis ojos lentamente volviendo otra vez a dormir me sentía demasiado agotada y muy adolorida, pero sabía que mi bebé estaba bien así que solo necesitaba tomar un buen descanso para volver a tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos.

Creo que no duré mucho dormida, sentía como me trasladaban a una habitación, bueno eso fue lo que me decía la enfermera, pero por el pasillo donde íbamos vi como Shizuru se acercaba a mí.

-Shizuru... yo. ..-

-Tranquila mi vida. .. ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, van a llevarte a una habitación para que puedas estar más cómoda.-

Comencé a llorar y a decirle que lo sentía y que me perdonara por lo que había hecho. En el andar se habían detenido un momento dejándonos a solas.

-Le dejaremos un momento a solas antes de llegar a la habitación-

Shizuru tomó mi mano y se acercó para besar mi frente y luego mis labios, ¿Me había dado un beso en los labios?, Dios. .. se sentía tan bien que me daba un gesto de paz y tranquilidad.

-Amor calma ya no llores, todo va a estar bien, nuestra hija está bien y tú también lo vas a estar.-

-Te amo. .. amo tanto Shizuru, por favor perdóname.-

-Me hace tan feliz saber que me amas. Gracias mi Natsuki por darme ese ser tan maravilloso que es nuestra pequeña hija. -

-Es tan idéntica a su Papá .-

-Me encanta hacer bien mi trabajo. -

-tonta. -

Shizuru y yo teníamos gustos completamente diferentes, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, pero yo la amaba apesar de las cosas que habían pasado entre nosotras... yo. .. yo lo había recordado todo, aunque ella no se haya dado cuenta yo había recordado nuestra vida pasada. Nuestras hijas, había recordado incluso hasta sus mentiras, que fueron las que dieron inicio a nuestra primera separación.

No quería entrar en detalles del cómo había vuelto a la vida, pero lo que menos deseaba ahora era alejarme de aquel amor que me había traicionado... no quería hacerlo como lo hice yo en aquellos tiempos.

A decir verdad siempre e sido una mujer débil delante de ella, delante de esos ojos tan profundos que derriban toda pared que trate de construir.

Después de eso terminaron de llevarme a la habitación.

Al rato entró mi madre, la enfermera me había dicho que solo podía estar una persona por visita.

-Hola mi niña. - Decía mientras se acercaba para abrazarme acto que no correspondí.

-Natsuki, mi niña se que aun estás molesta conmigo y te entiendo pero quiero que comprendas que yo siempre voy a seguir siendo tu madre sobre todas las cosas y no solo tu madre sino también tu mejor amiga. -

-Mamá lo de Papá me dolió mucho y de verdad no me importó que lo dejaras, pero por Dios Saeko tenías que tener una relación con el padre de Shizuru? -

-Natsuki... no te voy a caer a mentiras pero por lo menos Adalia me hace sentir viva. -

Ante su comentario me entraron ganas de reírme al escuchar este mal chiste, de todas formas no tengo espacio ahora para guardar rencor, necesito a mi madre ahora más que nunca.

-Creo que necesito una pastilla para el dolor de vientre duele como perra. -

-Natsuki ¿Que clase de vocabulario es ese? acaso sabes ¿Como le duele a una perra?

-No ja ja ja ja, auch duele, duele...-

-Hay tienes para que te sigas riendo y sigas con tus malas palabras. -

-Vamos mamá fue divertido, pero por favor diles que den algo esto me está matando -

-Ellos no te van a dar nada Natsuki, lo que te dieron ya fue mas que suficiente. Ahora todo depende de ti de tu recuperación.

Por cierto tu y yo tenemos una larga platica referente a las drogas apenas estés recuperada y por cierto hija no lo vuelvas a hacer, hazlo por mi nieta que ahora más que nunca ella te necesita, es una niña muy hermosa, ya veo que Shizuru le puso bastante empeño.-

Con lo último que dijo fue para morirme de la vergüenza... así que sonreí pues en cierta parte era más que cierto, Fate-chan es una niña muy hermosa y estaba orgullosa de tenerla, Shizuru le había puesto bastante entusiasmo.

2 Días después

Ya podía tener a mi pequeña entre mis brazos, pero no del todo ella aun necesitaba de cuidados especiales y debía permanecer aun en la encubadora por un tiempo.

Shizuru también me dijo que era muy importante que su amiga la Doctora Youko la viera.

Youko-san es una amiga de Shizuru qué sabe lo que ocurre a nuestro al rededor, ella fue quien le ofreció aquellas dichosas pastillas que le permitían salir bajo la luz del sol sin que nos hicieran daño.

Volví mi rostro a mi hija, mi pequeña Fate-chan había nacido antes de tiempo, por debajo del peso...

Dios estaba más que asustada, no pensé que a ella le pudiece afectar lo que había hecho.

Ella pudo haber muerto por mi culpa.

Me sentía tan mal, que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro.

Apesar de que ya habían pasado un par de días, aun me sentía débil, todavía no me atrevía a verle la cara a Shizuru y menos a mi madre, cada vez que me tocaban el tema de las drogas.

Mi pequeña niña, tan hermosa y tan frágil. -Te amo tanto mi pequeña Fate-chan - no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, yo te protegeré.

Sus pequeños cabellos dorados y sus ojos... sus ojos. .. -maldita sea ¿Porqué no pudiste sacar algo que fuera solo mío?- Pero no cabe duda que eres hermosa mi pequeña, solo espero me perdones, de verdad no fue mi intensión hacerte daño, no medi las consecuencias y solo me dejé llevar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo esto de verdad perdónenme por atrasarme el negocio más mis hijos me toman la mayoría de mi tiempo pero hay vamos.


End file.
